Será que ele é?
by Manu Black
Summary: .: TERMINADA :. Numa noite de Natal, através de uma conversa virtual, Ginny descobre que Draco é gay. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele mostra todos os sinais de ser o contrário. Ela precisa e vai descobrir se ele é ou não, doa a quem doer.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Era Noite de Natal e eu estava em Hogwarts, sozinha sem meus amigos.

Mas não pense que eu tinha sido obrigada a ficar aqui. Eu apenas não achava mais tão interessante as noites de Natal na minha casa desde o dia em que Harry e Chang assumiram o romance e agora andavam juntos para cima e para baixo, como se fossem gêmeos siameses. E com certeza eles estavam lá em casa, meu irmão sempre convidava Harry e ele não recusava nenhuma vez. Por isso preferi ficar por aqui, na companhia de uma máquina que me comunicava com várias pessoas que nem estavam perto de mim.

Você não deve estar entendendo, mas tenha calma, eu explico.

Depois da Guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem, algumas coisas mudaram na Escola. E uma das coisas que mudaram, foi o fato de agora nós usarmos a tecnologia dos trouxas. A sala de Estudo dos Trouxas, ganhou várias máquinas, como televisão, telefone, rádio e computador.

Eu nem preciso dizer que o computador foi o que mais me interessou, porque através da Internet eu podia me comunicar com pessoas que estavam em outros países.

Corre o boato que Minerva (a McGonagall, a nova diretora) trouxe o computador para melhorar as relações entre os alunos, visto que agora nós podemos falar com qualquer pessoa de Hogwarts através do WSN.

Eu tenho os _e-mails_ de todos, tudo bem que devo isso ao meu cargo de Monitora e não ao fato de ser popular.

O fato é que eu estava conectada e olhava alguns _sites_ quando uma pessoa, que eu nunca esperava falar comigo, puxou conversa no WSN.

**PUNK ROCK BOY**: Oi, Weasley!

**MONITORA GRIFINÓRIA 17**: Malfoy?

**PUNK ROCK BOY**: Sim, eu mesmo.

**MONITORA GRIFINÓRIA 17**: E o quê você quer?

**PUNK ROCK BOY**: Conversar, oras. O quê eu poderia querer mais?

**MONITORA GRIFINÓRIA**: E conversar comigo? Malfoy, você anda roubando ervas da sala de Herbologia?

**PUNK ROCK BOY**: Não, Weasley. Mas não existe ninguém conectado. Só você. E então já que só resta você, vai você mesmo.

**MONITORA GRIFINÓRIA 17**: Muito legal, Malfoy. Mas eu estou ocupada.

**PUNK ROCK BOY**: Tudo bem, mas a McGonagall vai adorar receber o meu e-mail sobre uma certa aluna que usa indevidamente os computadores da Escola.

**MONITORA GRIFINÓRIA 17**: Idiota! Eu pedi permissão a ela, ok? Então, Malfoy, fala logo. Você resolveu se matar vai fazer esse grande favor à humanidade?

**PUNK ROCK BOY**: Não, Weasley. Esquece, ok? Eu vou desconectar.

**MONITORA GRIFINÓRIA 17**: Sem drama, Malfoy. Fala.

**PUNK ROCK BOY**: Eu só queria conversar um pouco. Pode não parecer, mas existem momentos em que eu me sinto muito sozinho.

**MONITORA GRIFINÓRIA 17**: Ai que triste, Malfoy. Eu não sabia que você conseguia se sentir sozinho. Rs

**PUNK ROCK BOY**: HaHaHa Que engraçada... O.o

**MONITORA GRIFINÓRIA 17**: Tudo bem. Cadê seus pais?

**PUNK ROCK BOY**: Não sei, Weasley. Se eu soubesse não estaria aqui te aturando.

**MONITORA GRIFINÓRIA 17**: E seus amigos?

**PUNK ROCK BOY**: Eu não tenho amigos.

**MONITORA GRIFINÓRIA 17**: Hm...

**PUNK ROCK BOY**: E o Potter, a Granger e seu irmão? Onde eles estão? Abandonaram você este ano? HaHaHaHaHA

**MONITORA GRIFINÓRIA 17**: Eu escolhi ficar aqui, ta legal?

**PUNK ROCK BOY**: Eu sei porquê você não foi pra casa. O Potter e a Chang estão juntos e toda vez que você os vê fica louca de ciúmes, não é?

**MONITORA GRIFINÓRIA 17**: Sim, é por isso. Como você sabe?

**PUNK ROCK BOY**: Porque eu sinto o mesmo.

Juro por Merlim que levei um susto com essa revelação.

Eu tinha acabado de descobrir que Draco Malfoy era gay.

Não conseguia acreditar.

Ele sempre rivalizando com o Harry, era tudo ciúme.

**MONITORA GRIFINÓRIA 17**: Como é, Malfoy?

**PUNK ROCK BOY**: Ei, Weasley, tenho que ir, meus pais acabaram de chegar. Até mais.

**MONITORA GRIFINÓRIA**: Ei, Malfoy, espera!

_**PUNK ROCK BOY** está offline._

Eu não conseguia acreditar.

Tentei lembrar algum momento em que Draco mostrasse algum sinal de sua opção sexual, mas só conseguia lembrar de insultos contra Harry e quem estivesse perto dele.

Fiquei tão chocada com a revelação que desliguei o computador e voltei para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Passei o resto do feriado pensando no assunto e cada vez que eu lembrava, mais improvável eu achava a história. Draco era gay? Como? E a fama de machão dele?

De repente tomei uma decisão: eu ia investigar essa história mais a fundo. E eu já não agüentava mais de ansiedade para a volta dos alunos, particularmente de um: Draco Malfoy.

Na semana seguinte os alunos começaram a voltar.

E pela primeira vez na vida eu fiquei feliz em ver Draco Malfoy na minha frente.

Ele deve ter percebido isso, porque quando olhou para minha cara disse, de modo bem arrogante:

"O quê foi, Weasley? Perdeu alguma coisa?"

"Não, por que?"

"Então, por que você está me olhando com essa cara de besta?"

"É a minha cara, ok? E aí, como passou o feriado?"

Eu estava tentando ganhar a confiança dele.

"Foi bom. Passei em casa, sozinho. Entrei no WSN outras vezes, mas não te vi mais. A McGonagall, não deixou mais você usar o computador?"

"Hm... é que eu tinha algumas tarefas para fazer, sabe?"

"Ah ta, agora se você não se importa, Weasley, eu vou para o meu dormitório."

"Hm...tudo bem. Tchau, Malfoy."

Eu o olhava detalhadamente e acho que isso o assustou um pouco. Ele parecia bem hetero. Mas isso não era uma coisa que você percebe assim, né, de cara.

Se continuasse desse jeito eu nunca ia descobrir a verdade, ia acabar assustando-o e era por isso que eu precisava de ajuda de alguém que entendia disso.

"Collin!"- eu gritei quando ele passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

"Ai, querida, você quase me mata de susto com esse grito! Tudo bem, fofa?"

"Mais ou menos, eu preciso te contar uma coisa que eu descobri."

"Ai, me conta logo! Eu adoro fofoca."

"Não, Collin. Você tem que jurar pelo que você mais ama que não vai contar a ninguém."

"Tudo bem. Eu juro por Harry Potter que eu não vou contar a ninguém."

"Ok. Ei, você ama o Harry?"

"Claro, fofa, você não é a única aqui que está se mordendo de ciúmes por ele estar com a Chang feiosa."

"Tudo bem. Você acha o quê do Draco Malfoy?"

"Um bofe e tanto."

"Não é isso, Collin! Você acha que ele é?"

"É o quê? GAY? Merlim! Se ele for, eu vi primeiro!!!!!!!!"

"Sério, Collin. Fala."

"Mona, eu nunca reparei. Mas eu posso me dar ao trabalho de olhar aquele Deus grego e assim eu descubro."

"Ok, então vamos logo."

"Para onde?"

"Salão Principal. Ele deve estar lá."

Nem eu mesmo entendia o porquê de tanto alvoroço para descobrir a opção sexual de Draco.

"Certo. Senta aí, Collin."

"Você está vendo o bofe?"

"Não."- parei um pouco e olhei para a porta do Salão Principal – "Ele está ali, Collin."

"Hm...muito bom...quer dizer, muito bem. Deixa ver."- disse Collin olhando Draco dos pés a cabeça – "Aparentemente, ele é hetero. Mas temos que observar mais. Hm."

Então passamos mais de meia hora com os olhos em Draco.

Graças a Merlim ele não percebeu os nossos olhares.

Depois de algum tempo, Collin disse:

"Não sei, Ginny. Tudo indica que ele não é. Mas algo nele é estranho. Eu diria que ele é metade e metade. Pode?"

"Claro que não, né, Collin?"

"Espera. Para quem ele ta olhando?" – disse Collin seguindo o olhar de Draco e indo parar em Harry Potter – "Quando ele olha para o Harry há um brilho estranho no olhar dele, Gi. É, eu acho que ele é... mas também pode não ser...ou ser os dois..."

E quem ia me ajudar, acabou atrapalhando mais.

Eu consegui ficar mais confusa do que antes.

Não conseguia esquecer o assunto e não pense que isso se deve ao fato de eu ser fofoqueira, porque eu não sou.

Então, depois da aula eu resolvi dar uma volta pelo Castelo. Não agüentava mais pensar no Malfoy e sua possível paixão pelo Harry.

Andava calmamente por um corredor quando ouvi soluços vindos de uma sala abandonada. Entrei na sala e como tudo estava escuro acendi a ponta da minha varinha e logo pude encontrar a pessoa que estava chorando.

"Malfoy?"

"Sim, eu, por que?"

"Por nada."- eu disse me aproximando. Draco estava sentado no chão da sala, com os joelhos dobrados. Seu rosto estava molhado por causa das lágrimas e eu não poderia estar mais incomodada com a situação.

"O que você quer?"

"Nada. O quê houve?"

"Nada que seja do seu interesse."

"Tudo bem, Malfoy. Se não quer falar, eu já vou."

"Espera, Weasley. Fica aí."

"Vai contar o que aconteceu?"

"Não. Eu só quero que você fique. Ok?"

"Ta bom."

E então nós ficamos calados.

Eu estava doida para saber o porquê do choro, mas não conseguia. Eu ia ter aquela informação, mas não agora. Primeiro teria que ganhar a confiança dele e depois descobriria tudo.

Depois de um tempo, nem sei precisar o quanto, ele se levantou do chão e estendeu a mão para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

E foi aí que eu percebi que estava me tornando amiga dele e que em breve a pergunta que martelava em minha cabeça ia ter uma resposta: Será que ele é?

**Nota Da Autora**: Caham. Ta confuso, mas eu acho que vai ficar legal. Eu tive essa idéia nem sei como...hahahahaha, mas eu tive e tem um pouco de fatos reais. Hahahahahaha... Bem, reviews são bem vinda sempre!

Beijos e até a próxima!!!!!!

**Manu Black**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Então, a partir daquele dia, eu e Malfoy nos tornamos amigos.

Sim, isso soa muito estranho, mas fazer o quê. Era a verdade.

Começamos a andar juntos, para cima e para baixo e as pessoas que nos viam rindo e brincando achavam que estávamos malucos.

Mas, sinceramente, eu não me importava.

Malfoy sabia ser um bom amigo. Eu descobri que ele era engraçado, carinhoso, gentil e até que tinha um coração (eu admito que essa foi a minha maior descoberta em relação a ele, eu juro por Merlim que pensava que ele era um robô).

Pois bem, nós éramos amigos mesmo, daqueles que só faltam dormir juntos (e pensando bem, se ele fosse da grifinória ou eu da sonserina, acho que isso aconteceria facilmente). Então, nessas condições, eu era a melhor amiga dele e ele o meu melhor amigo.

E durante o tempo que estávamos juntos eu não conseguia distinguir se ele era ou não... às vezes ele parecia ser, mas nas outras vezes ele parecia não ser...eu começava a suspeitar que Collin tinha razão: ele era um pouquinho dos dois.

Ok.

Mas o que importa é o que vem a seguir.

Certo dia, estava eu, sentada na grama do jardim quando Malfoy sentou-se ao meu lado e disse:

"Tudo bem, Weasley?"

"Beleza, Malfoy e você?"

"Tudo bem."

E ficamos calados.

A verdade é que eu não estava muito para conversar.

Tinha acabado de ver Harry e Cho se comendo no corredor, e acredite, não é uma cena muito bonita de se ver.

"Weasley, eu queria te pedir uma coisa."

"Ok, mas se for dinheiro, eu não tenho."

"Eu sei, Weasley, que você é pobre. Eu não vou te pedir dinheiro."

"Vai para a ..."

"Olha a boca suja, Weasley."

Ah, eu esqueci de mencionar que nós éramos amigos, mas isso não queria dizer que não brigávamos.

"Pede logo."

"Bem, é algo especial e muito delicado."

"Tudo bem."

"E eu não vou poder dizer o porquê de estar pedindo isso. Apenas diga sim ou não, entendido, Weasley?"

"Sim."

"Você pode fingir que é minha namorada?"

Olhei para ele espantada.

Eu esperava tudo, menos isso.

"O quê?"

"Apenas diga SIM ou NÃO."

Pensei...bem, eu não tinha namorado e aparecer com Malfoy do meu lado seria bom, talvez até conseguisse alguém melhor.

"Ok. SIM."

"Sério?"- disse Malfoy rindo.

"Claro."

"Então, ta, Weasley. Tchau."

E saiu correndo igual a um louco.

Realmente às vezes ele parecia estranho.

Mas ignorei.

E cheguei até esquecer a "proposta indecente" do Malfoy.

Mas no dia seguinte, quando eu estava descendo, preguiçosamente, a escada para ir ao Salão Principal, dei de cara com Malfoy.

"Enfim você desceu, Weasley."

"O quê? Você estava me esperando?"

"Claro, você é minha namorada. Esqueceu?"

"Hm...ok...mas é de mentirinha, não é?"

"Sim, mas nós precisamos fingir direito."

"Precisamos?"

"Sim, Weasley. Agora vamos. Eu sento à mesa grifinória ou você senta à mesa sonserina?"

"O QUÊ?"- eu juro que ainda estava meio sonolenta e não estava entendendo nada.

"Ok, eu sento à mesa da Grifinória."

Merlim, o quê eu fui aceitar, hein?

O Malfoy estava levando essa história muito a sério.

Tipo, a gente ia se beijar?

Tipo, de língua?

Ah MEU MERLIM. Eu não merecia.

Mas, tipo, se o Malfoy era gay, como ele ia me beijar?

Quer dizer, ele era gay? Era hetero? Era os dois?

Eu precisava, urgentemente, de um calmante. As perguntas martelavam na minha cabeça e eu não tinha a metade das respostas para elas.

Assim que as portas de carvalho se abriram e nós passamos por elas, todas as cabeças se viraram para o casal mais estranho que Hogwarts já teve.

Sentamos e o mundo a nossa volta parecia estar em _pause_.

Até que alguém se mexeu e um grito rompeu pelo Salão:

"GINEVRA, O QUÊ ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?"- gritou/berrou Rony

Olhei Malfoy e depois respondi para Rony

"O mesmo que você, ou seja, comendo."

"Ginny, eu não estou brincando. O quê esse cara está fazendo com você?"

"Nada. Ele é só meu...Ai!"- senti o cotovelo de Malfoy bater nas minhas costelas.

"Digo...ele é meu namorado, e daí, Rony?"

"Namorado????"- gritaram Rony e Hermione juntos.

"Sim, namorado, por quê?"- disse Draco me abraçando.

"Ginny, eu preciso falar com você."- Hermione falou

"Ah, Mione, se você não se incomoda, eu estou com fome e quero comer."

E ignorei as tentativas dela de me puxar para fora do Salão.

Alô? A vida é minha e eu namoro quem eu quiser.

Mesmo que seja de mentirinha.

E pior que Rony e Mione nunca notam minha presença quando entro no Salão Principal ou no Salão Comunal, eles sempre estão ocupados demais brigando ou fazendo as pazes, mas agora que a Ginnynha apareceu com um namorado e tipo, o último cara que alguém (que não o conhece) pode escolher para ter um relacionamento, eles (Rony e Mione) ficam querendo se preocupar com a minha vida.

Muito obrigada, mas NÃO!

Caham...

Tudo bemmm...

Depois que eu consegui terminar de comer, eu e Draco saímos do Salão Principal e fomos seguidos por Mione, que muitas vezes se mostrava muito chata.

"Depois da aula nós nos vemos."- disse Draco em voz alta para que Hermione ouvisse.

"Ta, tchau."- eu disse já saindo.

"Espere, GINNY..."- disse Malfoy me puxando e me beijando logo em seguida.

Eu preciso dizer que até agora estou sentindo o gosto daquele beijo.

Nossa.

Se eu visse aquele beijo de outro ângulo, diria que ele não tinha nada de MENTIRINHA. Não mesmo.

E eu também diria que Malfoy, por aquele beijo, não é gay coisíssima nenhuma.

Mas tudo bem... voltando ao assunto...depois que Malfoy saiu, Hermione veio até mim:

"Ginny, o quê está acontecendo?"

"Nada, Mione, por que?"

"Você está namorando o Malfoy. Isso não é possível."

"Por que não? Ele é solteiro e eu também."

"Não é por isso. Você não lembra de todos os insultos, ofensas e maldades que ele e a família dele te fizeram?"

"Ah, Mione, isso é coisa do passado. O Malfoy...quer dizer...o Draco é legal, sincero, gentil e a gente se gosta."

"Ginny, você deve estar com um grave problema mental."

"Quer saber, Granger? Já encheu. Eu não estou com problema mental. Eu gosto do Draco e pronto, ta legal. F-se se você ou o meu irmão não gostam dele. Eu não fico dizendo que você só pode estar maluca para namorar um cara como o meu irmão, não é? Por isso, preocupe-se com sua vida e me deixa em paz."- e logo depois saí.

Fui para a minha aula e no fim do dia me encontrei de novo com Draco.

Ele parecia meio estranho. Mais do que o normal.

"O que houve, Malfoy?"

"O nosso namoro, não está dando o resultado que eu queria."

"Como assim?"

"Eu esperava mais reação das pessoas."

"Mais? Você não viu como as pessoas ficaram quando entramos no Salão Principal?"

"Vi sim, Weasley, mas não é o suficiente."

"E o quê mais você quer?"

"Não sei. Talvez, primeiro, nós devamos nos chamar pelos nossos primeiros nomes. Você me chama de Draco e eu te chamo de Ginevra."

"Ah não, me chama de Ginny."

"Ginny é apelido. Eu não chamo as pessoas por apelidos, Ginevra."

"Merlim, como você é chato."

"Obrigado. Depois, vamos nos mostrar mais apaixonados."

"Como assim?"

"Sei lá. Demonstrações públicas de afeto seriam ideais."

"Ah não, Malfoy... assim já é demais. Eu estou fingindo ser sua namorada, mas agora me agarrar com você na frente dos outros, sinceramente, não rola."

"Por que, Weasley? Confesse, eu sou um pedaço de mau caminho."

"_É mesmo"_- eu quis dizer, mas optei por dizer – "Crente que pode...olha Malfoy, é melhor a gente acabar com isso..."

"Ah que grande amiga você é! Quer me abandonar no momento que eu mais preciso."

Dramático...

"Vamos, Malfoy, me diz o quê é, assim, eu posso te ajudar."- eu joguei essa, doida para saber se ele era ou não.

"Não, você não ia entender."

Olhei para a cara dele e eu não entendo como uma pessoa consegue fazer, tão bem, cara de coitado. E eu, óbvio, fiquei com pena e aceitei a proposta super indecente dele.

"Ok."- eu disse.

"Sério? Que bom!"- ele disse me abraçando forte.

Viu? Às vezes ele parece beeeemmm feminino...

"Tá, deixa de frescura. Agora me diz como vamos fazer."

"Eu já tenho tudo armado. Muhahahaha."- ele disse com um olhar maligno.

Às vezes eu tenho medo dele.

É sério.

Logo depois que tínhamos combinado tudo, seguimos para o Salão Principal com o fim de jantarmos. Mais uma vez sentamos à mesa grifinória e eu conseguia ouvir os bufos de ódio do meu querido irmão Rony.

Draco segurava com força minha mão e eu juro por Merlim que era muito difícil comer com uma mão só. Além disso, tinha que rir o tempo todo para Draco como se ele estivesse contando histórias suuuuper engraçadas.

Eu estava quase terminando meu jantar, quando Harry e Cho sentaram-se em frente a nós e começaram a sessão agarra-agarra noturna.

Draco, de repente, ficou sério e a cada vez que os beijos dos dois se intensificavam ele apertava mais minha mão. Tenha modos, Malfoy, seu frutinha.

Quer dizer, eu não sabia se ele era mesmo, mas ao que tudo indicava, ele era.

Minha pobre mão foi tão maltratada que tive que dar um berro para Draco se tocar. Ele me pediu desculpas e como forma de mostrar seu arrependimento começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pela minha mão e não é por nada não, mas aquilo estava me incomodando mais do que ele apertar a minha mão até a morte.

"Draquinho, querido, terminei. Vamos?"

"Acho melhor nós ficarmos aqui, Ginny."

Safado, só me chamava de Ginny na frente dos outros.

"Eu acho melhor nós irmos. Tenho tarefa para fazer."

"Depois você faz."

"Não, Draco, agora."- eu disse me levantando.

"Mas eu não quero ir."- ele disse emburrado.

"Tudo bem, então, fica aí."- eu disse saindo

Oras, ele não mandava em mim.

Fui para o Salão Comunal e encontrei Collin sentado, fazendo suas tarefas (sem me esperar para copiar as respostas dele).

"Ginnnny, queridinhaaaa!!!! Você e o Malfoy, hein?"

"O quê é que tem?"

"Vocês dois estão namorando. Uiiiiiiii que arrasoooooooooooo, amiga."

"Ah, Collin. Se eu te contar uma coisa, você guarda segredo?"

"Claroooooo que sim, mona. Assim você me ofende, hein. Minha boca é um túmulo."

"Ok. Mas meu namoro com o Malfoy é de mentira."

"Como assim, flor?"

"Ah, tipo, ele está me usando para fazer ciúmes no Harry."

"QUÊ????????Como Harry é sortudo..."- disse Collin com o olhar sonhador.

"Collin..."

"Tudo bem, miga. Mas como você tem certeza que é o Harry?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Mas tudo indica que sim."

"Ah queridinha, isso não quer dizer nada. Pode ser euzinhooooo."

Collin era um palhaço, fala sério.

"HaHaHa..."

"Ok, Gi. Mas por que você está tão chateada?"

"Não sei."

"Você está gamada no bofe, né?"

"Claro que não, Collin."

"Sei não, miga. Esses olhinhos estão muito tristes..."

"Não é nada, Collin. Vou dormir. Até amanhã."

Subi para o dormitório, tomei banho e me deitei.

Não era verdade.

Eu não estava gostando do Draco.

Gostava.

Só como amigo, claro.

Era melhor não pensar nisso...

E adormeci com a esperança de esquecer tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Mas os sonhos que eu tive só pioraram tudo...

E talvez, assim, só de leve, eu estava gostando do Draco...

**Nota da Autora**: Sim, eu sei que ta uma porcaria.

Mas, eu direi os motivos:

Primeiro: Tenho uma prova quarta-feira, e eu to fazendo isso bem rápido...

Segundo: Estou totalmente sem inspiração

Eu demorei a postar, porque, como eu disse em outra fic, meu pai faleceu no começo de novembro e, como vocês podem imaginar, eu estou totalmente sem inspiração, sem forças de escrever mesmo.

Agradeço a todas as reviews...muito obrigada mesmo.

Beijos

Manu Black


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Acordei muito atrasada e quando percebi isso saí correndo da cama e fui direto me arrumar.

Depois que estava pronta notei que já tinha perdido a aula de Feitiços, por isso corri para não perder a próxima aula, que era Poções.

Estava andando apressadamente pelas masmorras quando Draco ficou parado na minha frente:  
"Malfoy, tenho que ir para aula, dá para sair da frente?"- disse sem encará-lo, não sabia o porquê, mas aqueles olhos me observando me incomodavam profundamente.

"Ginny, desculpe por ontem."

"Agora você me chama pelo apelido?"- falei rindo, embora não achasse aquilo nem um pouco engraçado.

"Olha, desculpa, eu tenho agido muito mal, nós temos que conversar."- falou segurando meu braço.

"Não dá. Agora não. Quem sabe na hora do almoço. Agora tenho que ir."- falei puxando meu braço e correndo para a segurança da sala de poções (nunca pensei que ia falar isso).

Passei as aulas sem prestar muita atenção nas matérias, nada me interessava...

Quando a última aula antes do almoço terminou pensei em sair sem que Draco pudesse me alcançar, mas já era tarde demais, ele estava me esperando na porta.

"Agora posso ter a honra de sua companhia?"- falou com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

"Ok, mas seja rápido, estou com fome."

Sentamos em um dos bancos do jardim e ele começou:

"Ginny, desculpe. Ontem eu estava transtornado, não conseguia raciocinar direito."

"Malfoy, tudo bem. Esqueça ontem, ok?"- falei como se não me importasse.

"Certo, mas você ainda vai me ajudar?"

"Não sei... você me pede ajuda, mas não me dá nenhuma informação para que eu possa realmente ajudar. Primeiro, quem é essa pessoa que você quer fazer ciúme?"

Joguei essa, quem sabe ele caía...

"Não, eu não posso dizer..."

Juro pelo que você quiser que nessa hora deu vontade de gritar:

"Malfoy, aceite: você é g-a-y!!!!!!", poxa, isso não faz vergonha para ninguém.

Tudo bem, eu sei que existe muita gente preconceituosa nesse mundo, mas ele não tem culpa, não é uma opção, mas uma condição, ninguém escolhe.

E fora que a maioria dos gays é legal, tipo, o Colin é gay, mas é bem resolvido, assumido, feliz e pronto!

Então, por que esse mongol do Malfoy não assumia logo?

"Na hora certa você vai saber."- ele completou.

E qual seria essa hora?

Ah Meu Merlimzinho...

Tentei me controlar, mas foi impossível, por isso soltei:

"Por que você não assume de uma vez?"

"Porque ainda não está na hora. É muito cedo."

"Cedo? Cedo para quê, Malfoy?"

"É muito difícil para mim... meus pais não iam aceitar."

"Eles têm que aceitar...afinal você é filho deles, os pais, até mesmo os seus, são legais."

"Ginny, você não os conhece. Principalmente meu pai. Ele me mataria se soubesse..."- falou, colocando as mãos em volta da cabeça.

Quando o vi assim, quase desesperado, senti meu coração apertar... não entendia porquê, mas me sentia mal, vendo Draco assim tão triste.

"Draco, não fica assim."- falei ao mesmo tempo que dava um abraço nele – "Eu vou te ajudar... em tudo que você precisar, pode contar comigo."

Eu ia ajudá-lo, mesmo que isso significasse sofrimento para mim, porque naquele exato momento eu percebi que... não acredito que vou dizer isso... bem... eu estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy, o mais novo "bofe" da praça...

Merlim que me ajude...

Então, beleza...

Para Hogwarts estamos no maior "_love_", somos o novo casal 20 da Escola e embora eu não demonstre, estou triste, porque no final de tudo, Draco terá Harry e eu não terei ninguém, a não ser Colin, que sempre me ajuda quando estou com dor de cotovelo...

O primeiro passeio para Hogsmeade estava próximo e claro que Draco já tinha combinado de ir comigo, afinal as aparências tinham que ser mantidas...

Chegou o dia do passeio e eu não poderia estar mais entediada, porque, tipo, o meu papel naquela história era ridículo e eu já estava cansada demais... mesmo assim, pela promessa feita, não abandonei meu amigo (e só Merlim sabia como eu queria que ele fosse mais que amigo...) e continuei com a farsa...

Quando chegamos em Hogsmeade fui visitar a nova loja dos gêmeos. Eu bem sabia que Draco não gostava deles e vice-versa, por isso mandei que ele fosse para outra loja e depois nos encontraríamos. Tive a "sorte" de encontrar meus irmãos na loja (era uma filial recém aberta, estavam lá para dar os últimos ajustes, ou simplesmente para paquerarem a nova atendente), e eu falo "sorte", porque eles bem que tentaram me pregar várias peças, mas já estava preparada.

"Ginny, por favor, não venha mais aqui. Você é sem graça, não cai em nenhuma das nossas armadilhas."- falou Jorge, revoltado com o fato.

"Foram vários anos servindo de cobaia, tinha que servir para alguma coisa."

"Tudo bem, nós te perdoamos... mas me diga uma coisa, nós soubemos de uma história..."- falou Fred.

"Sim, uma história de arrepiar..."- completou Jorge.

Eu já imaginava do que se tratava.

"Certo..."

"Ginny, é verdade que você..."- começou Jorge

"E o Malfoy..."- completou Fred.

"Estão namorando???"- gritaram os dois juntos.

"Sim, é verdade."

"Irmãzinha, o que houve com você? Por que esse ato feroz de rebeldia? Não podia fazer uma tatuagem de motoqueiro fantasma no braço? Raspar o cabelo? Ou sei lá, pintar o cabelo de verde, roxo... alguma coisa menos insana, maninha!"- aconselhou Jorge.

Era ridícula a situação, por isso nem me importei.

"Olha, um dia vocês vão entender...agora tenho que voltar para a Escola."

"Ou você poderia fugir da Escola... e quem sabe, você poderia se tornar sócia na loja..."- disse Jorge

"Ah, Merlim... calem a boca... vou embora...até mais Fred..."- falei beijando a bochecha dele – "Até mais, Jorge."- falei beijando a bochecha dele também.

Quando saí da Loja vi alguns alunos passeando pelas lojas, mas não consegui avistar nenhuma cabelereira loira quase branca... Saí procurando entre as pessoas, mas parecia que Draco tinha sumido do mapa...

Só depois de muito tempo o encontrei..

E eu posso dizer, com toda a certeza, que preferia não ter encontrado.

Pois, a cena que vi, foi horrível, para mim...

Encontrei Draco, num beco escondido, beijando alguém...

Com certeza era Harry...

Não vi direito, porque o beco era escuro, mas dava para ver claramente que um daqueles indivíduos era Draco Malfoy.

Tive vontade de gritar, mas preferi não fazer isso.

Virei as costas e parti para Hogwarts, agüentando, bravamente, a dor que invadia meu peito e a vontade quase irresistível de chorar...

Quando cheguei no meu dormitório deixei que todas as emoções viessem à tona desde a tristeza até o ódio... depois que me senti calma, fui até o banheiro e lavei meu rosto...ninguém poderia perceber vestígios de lágrimas...

Desci para o salão comunal grifinório e vi Colin sentado na poltrona olhando atentamente um livro.

Cheguei mais perto e puxei o livro...

Bem que eu imaginava o motivo de tanta atenção...

Dentro do Livro de Poções estava uma revista de homens em trajes de banho, bem... em poses sensuais...

"Aiiiiiii que suuuusto, amiga!"- falou com a mão no peito.

"Colin, isso não pode!"- falei apontando para a revista.

"Não pode o quê, miga? Um homem desses ser tão perfeito? Ou eu ficar com essa revista sem dividi-la com você?"

E mesmo estando muito triste, consegui rir um pouco...

"Você não presta."- falei rindo.

"Ain, mona, assim você me deixa envergonhado!"- falou me dando um tapinha no braço –"Mas me conta, miga, como vai o babado com o bofão Malfoy?"

"Não vai...ele vai terminar comigo... daqui a pouco..."

"Sei...mas miga, isso não era de mentira?"

"Para ele, mas para mim...bem...para mim não era...eu tinha esperanças..."

"Ain Gininha, fofa, não fica assim, querida!!!! Eu juro que se eu fosse homem, você seria minha namorada... Mas se você virar lésbica, a gente se entende!!!"

"Ai meu Merlim, Colin! Isso me deixa tãããão feliz..."- falei rindo e dando um tapa no braço dele.

"Querida, tudo passa... homem é igual a biscoito vai um e vem dezoito, migaaaaa... não fica assim! Vamos para o Salão Principal, estou mortinha de fome..."

Saímos pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda e fomos direto para o Salão Principal...

Assim que entramos, logo avistei Draco, sentado à mesa sonserina... ele parecia pensativo e eu preferi fingir que nem tinha visto.

Partimos para a mesa grifinória e antes que eu pudesse comer, Draco sentou ao meu lado e disse:

"Por que você foi embora sem mim?"

"Não te econtrei..."- falei sem encará-lo.

"Eu te esperei na sorveteria..."

"Bem, eu não sabia...procurei, mas como não achei, voltei sozinha..."

"Certo. Você pode ir falar comigo depois do jantar?"

"Não sei, tenho tarefas para fazer..."

"O que houve, Ginny?"

"Não sei. O que houve, Malfoy?"- falei encarando-o.

"Ah... não me diga que você viu..."- falou todo sem jeito

Não respondi... meu silêncio já dizia tudo...

"Eu vou te explicar... venha me encontrar, nas masmorras, depois do jantar."- falou se levantando.

Olhei para Colin e ele fez um sinal para ir ao encontro...

Eu não estava com vontade de ir, ia ser doloroso demais, mas tudo bem, eu ia e logo logo essa palhaçada chegaria ao fim.

**Nota da Beta-Reader: **O capítulo tá ótemo, mas tô raivosa pq fiquei na curiosidade tb!!!!!!! Isso foi maldade extrema!!! Depois de tanto tempo, ainda faz isso com a gente!Que feio, Manu!! Mas tá perdoada, pq a fic é l-i-n-d-o-n-a!!!!!!!! Continua logo, senão vão rolar feitiços!!! Aliás, vão rolar feitiços pra quem não comentar tb!!! A fic tá perfeitosa d+ pra não receber reviews!!! LOV U ALL!!! Bjks!!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**Nota da Autora**: Oien!!!

E aih, gentem, o que acharam:

Ain Ain que meda!!!!!

Mandem reviews! E descupem a demora!!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

No final da aula segui para as masmorras, falaria logo com Malfoy e assim todo esse tormento seria resolvido logo.

Encontrei Draco sentado numa escada perto da sala de Snape. Assim que me viu, ele se levantou e disse:

"Ainda bem que você veio, Ginny. Preciso explicar tudo."

"Draco, não precisa explicar. Nosso namoro era de mentirinha, só para você conseguir conquistar essa pessoa e agora que chegamos ao nosso objetivo, acabou."

"Não, Ginny. Aquela pessoa não quer ficar comigo, você sabe que ela tem compromisso."

"Sei..."

"E também, nunca as pessoas aceitariam nosso relacionamento, quer dizer, não é normal. Meu pai me mataria se soubesse..."

"Draco, você tem que deixar de se preocupar com os outros, se depender de mim, eu apóio esse namoro." - falei, sem acreditar nas idiotices que saíam da minha boca.

"Ah, Ginny, você é minha melhor amiga!" - ele disse me abraçando.

Amiga.

Era tudo o que eu conseguia ser das pessoas.

Nada mais que isso.

Não falei nada e ele completou:

"Se você não quiser continuar com a farsa do namoro, eu entendo!"

Me desvencilhei do abraço e disse:

"Acho melhor pararmos com isso. Tipo, eu estou de olho em um rapaz aí." - falei, disfarçando o motivo real de não querer continuar.

"Ok, eu entendo." - ele falou com cara de bebê chorão.

"Ah, tá bom, vai, nós podemos continuar."

"Eu sabia que você não ia me abandonar."

Sei não...

Eu sou patética e isso é bem feito pra mim, eu não aprendo.

Depois da conversa partimos para o Salão Principal e, como de costume, Draco sentou à mesa grifinória, normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Colin olhou para mim e eu, discretamente, revirei os olhos. No final, me despedi de Draco e puxei Colin para o Salão Principal da Grifinória.

"Miga, vocês voltaram?"

"Sim, voltamos a fingir. Colin, eu não agüento mais."

"Você devia ter dito a ele que não dava mais certo, fofa!"

"Eu até falei, mas o que posso fazer? Se ele pede com jeitinho, acabo cedendo."

"Gineca, você vai acabar se machucando, miga! Mas eu entendo, eu também faria tudo o que o Brad me pedisse."

"Brad? Quem é?"

"Brad Pitt, foufaaaaaa!!!! Acoooooorda!"

"Colin, eu estou falando sério!"

"Eu também, queridinha! Mas eu não quero ver você triste, principalmente amanhã! O dia da minha festinha de niver! Nós vamos arrasar e, se Merlim ajudar, vamos conseguir vááááários gatinhoooooos."

Putz, o aniversário do Colin, eu tinha esquecido completamente.

"Como vai fazer a festa? É proibido."

"Gi, eu tenho muitos contatos, por aqui... só algumas corujas e tudo foi acertado. Agora vamos para a aula do Snape, que eu não quero perder nenhum minuto com ele."

"Eca, Colin..."

"Ginny, ele é irresistível. Aquelas roupas pretas, aquele cabelo sexy, parece um emo de meia idade, super duper hiper mega ultra blaster lindo. Fora que acho que tenho grandes chances com ele, afinal jogamos no mesmo time."

"Como assim? Vocês jogam o quê?" - falei sem entender

"Merlim, deixa para lá, amiga. Agora vamos ou nos atrasaremos."

---------------------------Será que ele é?-----------------------------------------

No dia seguinte esperei ansiosa pela festa de Colin. Draco, Hermione e Rony não sabiam da tal festa, por isso mesmo eu poderia chutar o pau da barraca que ninguém ia ficar sabendo.

Depois do jantar me despedi de todos e comecei minha preparação para a festa. Escolhi a roupa mais provocante que eu tinha e depois de vestir o sobretudo da farda (só para disfarçar), parti para o porão do 1º andar, falei as palavras mágicas e entrei num segundo compartimento cheio de pessoas dançando. A festa já estava bombando.

Fui encontrar Colin e entreguei o presente que tinha comprado horas antes, depois comecei minha festa particular: dancei, pulei, comi e, principalmente, bebi litros e litros de whisky de fogo, ou talvez tenha sido apenas duas ou três doses que já me deixaram bem doida.

E talvez, não lembro, eu estivesse dizendo muita besteira, porque Colin ficou zangado e acabou chamando, nada mais e nada menos que Draco Malfoy para me buscar.

Sinceramente, a última pessoa que eu gostaria de ver, naquelas condições em que eu me apresentava, era ele.

Quando o vi meu coração gelou e ele foi logo dizendo:

"Vamos, Ginny."

"Eu nããão vou." - falei, tentando não enrolar as palavras.

"Ginny, vamos, a festa já acabou para você." - falou segurando meu braço com força.

Com bastante força, eu devo dizer.

"Solta, Malfoy. Quem é vozê para mandar em mim?"

Nesse momento todos da festa estavam olhando para nós e ele respondeu:

"Sou seu namorado, esqueceu?" - falou com uma cara de "ou você cala a boca ou eu te mato."

"Vozê não é nadiiiinha meu... zai pra lá e me deixa aqui..." - falei empurrando-o, sem obter muito sucesso.

Então, sem esperar tal ato de brutalidade, ele me pegou, me colocou no ombro e me levou embora.

No caminho bati nas costas dele, mas acho que ele deve ser de aço, pois não reclamou nem uma vez sequer.

Quando me colocou no chão, eu já estava menos bêbada, apesar da tontura.

"O que foi isso, Malfoy? Por que você me tirou da festa desse jeito?"

"Porque você ia começar a falar mais besteira, Weasley. O que deu nessa sua cabecinha louca para ficar bêbada na festa do seu melhor amigo?"

"Eu queria me divertir."

"E diversão para você é beber até cair no chão?"

"Sim, quer dizer, não. Ah sei lá, Malfoy."

"E outra coisa, eu não gostei nada do jeito que você falou comigo lá. O que as pessoas vão pensar? Vão pensar que nosso namoro é de mentira."

Certo.

Eu já disse que eu ainda estava um pouco bêbada, né?

Foi nesse momento que o restinho de whisky de fogo me subiu à cabeça e eu falei, desculpe, gritei:

"MAS NOSSO NAMORO É MENTIRA MESMO!"

"Ginny, fala baixo." - ele disse, assustado.

"OLHA, VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM. E É MENTIRA MESMO!!! VOCÊ SÓ QUER ME USAR PARA CONSEGUIR ESSA PESSOA AÍ. MAS EU CANSEI. EU ESTOU CANSADA DE GOSTAR DE UMA PESSOA QUE SÓ QUER ME USAR. EU SÓ POSSO MESMO SER UMA BURRA POR GOSTAR DE VOCÊ, MALFOY, CLARO QUE VOCÊ NUNCA VAI GOSTAR DE MIM. MAS AGORA BASTA DE FARSA, EU NÃO QUERO MAIS. NÃO QUERO MAIS NAMORAR VOCÊ, NÃO QUERO MAIS FALAR COM VOCÊ E, SE POSSÍVEL, NEM VER VOCÊ." - falei/gritei e subi, meio cambaleante, a escada de acesso ao salão grifinório.

Disse a senha e esperei o retrato da Mulher Gorda abrir, assim que passei pela passagem não olhei para trás, porque se olhasse, poderia me arrepender.

Na manhã seguinte quando abri os olhos vi uma silhueta sentada na minha cama, por alguns minutos pensei que fosse ele, mas assim que meus olhos entraram em foco, vi que era Colin.

"Ginny." - ele disse, segurando uma xícara.

"Colin." - falei, abraçando ele.

Assim que me sentei, senti o peso da bebedeira da noite anterior.

E ainda bem que o conteúdo da xícara, um café bem forte, me fez melhorar um pouco.

"E então?"

"Ah, amigo, foi um desastre. Eu falei besteira, terminei toda a farsa e acabei me declarando. Foi um mico. Não, foi um king kong."

"Miga, foi melhor assim."

"Tudo bem, mas eu não falei só para ele. Eu gritei, para toda a escola ouvir. Nesse minuto já deve ser primeira página do _Hogwarts Journal _."

"Que nada, miga. Ainda não deu tempo de preparar, talvez só amanhã."

"Pára, Colin. Não diz isso nem de brincadeira."

"Ah queridinha, se anima! Agora você está solteiríssima e eu conheço uns bofes interessados em você."

"Eu não quero ninguém. Quero dormir e acordar só no Natal."

"Ok, miga. Mas não é possível dormir até lá, ainda está muito longe. Por enquanto, vou deixar você dormir até a hora do almoço, certo?" - ele falou e saiu logo em seguida.

Mais tarde, Colin me chamou para passear no jardim e eu aceitei. Afinal, era sábado e eu não podia ficar o dia todo dormindo.

Assim que saímos de perto dos fofoqueiros de plantão, Colin me perguntou:

"E então, se sente melhor?"

"Um pouco, minha cabeça ainda dói."

"Certo. Mas e quanto ao coração?"

"Ah, amigo, é difícil. Eu sabia que ele nunca ia gostar de mim. Tipo, é impossível, ele é gay. O máximo que ele pode ser é meu amigo. Talvez meu coração seja muito burro. Primeiro gostei do Harry, depois do Draco e os dois são gays. Agora, um casal. Isso é muito triste, amigo."

"Miga, para mim eles serem gays é ótimo, afinal eu também sou, né! Mas eu fico triste por você, acho melhor você também entrar para o time!" - vendo a minha cara, ele continuou – "Tudo bem, brincadeira. Sério, o que acho mais estranho neles é que meu 'gaydar' não detectou eles dois, e olha que eu sou infalível, não erro um."

"Mas então como você explica o beijo entre eles dois?"

"Isso eu não sei..." - falou, pensativo.

Eu também não sabia.

E fiquei sem saber durante alguns dias até que, numa manhã de sexta-feira, quando eu estava indo para a aula de transfiguração, ouvi um barulho em uma sala abandonada.

Fui até a tal sala e olhei para o motivo do barulho.

Eu devo dizer que meu coraçãozinho quase parou quando vi o motivo do "gaydar" do Colin nunca ter disparado para Draco.

**Nota da Autora**: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!

Ha ha Ha ha Ha ha Ha ha

Gostaram do final??????

S u s p e n s e !

H i h i h i h i

Se vocês gostaram, mandem reviews, eu mereço apesar de ter demorado a postar capítulo novo, mas tava fazendo minha monografia, só agora tive tempo.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews anteriores e até loguinho com uma fic nova e, claro, capítulos novos.

Ah, e feliz ano noooooooooooooooooooovoooo!!!!!!!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**N.B.: **Oi, zenteeeeeeeeeeee!!! Nossa!!! Dessa vez nossa amiguenha demorou mesmo, hein??? Mas ela teve um ótemo motivo, então tá perdoada!!! Vamos comentar que é disso que ela gosta!!! Hehehehehehehe!!! E merece, tb, né??? Esse capítulo foi tudibão!!! Então, vamos dizer isso à ela!!! Não custa, não dói e nem cai a mão!!! Huahauahuahuahaua!!

Manu, amigaaaaaaaaaa!!! Amei, viu?? Vc voltou com tudo mesmo!!! Fico feliz!!! Que bom que o pior já passou!!! Hehehehehehehe!!! LOV U!!!

Bjs pra todos!!!

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Saí correndo para o dormitório.

"Senha?" – a Mulher Gorda perguntou

"Leão." – consegui falar em meio a um mar de lágrimas.

"O que houve? Você deveria estar na aula." – a Mulher Gorda perguntou, como sempre, querendo saber demais das coisas.

"Eu já disse a senha, agora você pode abrir a porta?" – falei, ríspida.

Ela deu de ombros e abriu a porta. Entrei e fiquei no dormitório chorando até que, sem aguentar mais, esbravejei:

"ELE NÃO É GAY!"

Chorei ainda mais quando ouvi aquelas palavras saindo dos meus lábios.

Deitei na cama, fechei os olhos e vi a imagem novamente: Draco e Cho se beijando.

CHO CHANG!

Aquela japonesa vaga de novo!

Primeiro, o Harry. Agora, o Draco. Merlim, eu não merecia!

Mas agora tudo ficara claro. Draco amava Cho, que era comprometida e seus pais nunca iam aceitá-la, uma vez que ela era sangue-ruim e corvinal.

Chorei mais ao lembrar de tudo que eu tinha feito e constatar que, mais uma vez, tinha perdido para ela.

Resolvi não ir para as outras aulas, não queria ver ninguém e, se possível, queria que um buraco abrisse no chão no exato local onde eu estava. Queria sumir.

Adormeci e acordei com os chamados de Colin.

"Giiiii?"

"Oi."

"Tá doidói?"

"Não." – respondi já sentindo as lágrimas voltando – "Eu descobri, Colin. Draco Malfoy não é gay!"

"Ô, miga, não fica assim." – ele disse, abraçando-me.

"E sabe de quem ele gosta?"

Sem esperar resposta, completei:

"Da Cho Galinha!"

"Ah não! De novo?"

"Você percebe? Eu sempre perco para ela, sempre!" – completei essa afirmação com um soluço alto.

Chorei mais e depois de muito tempo fiquei mais calma. Tomei banho, vesti meu pijama e já ia dormir quando colin disse:

"Vamos jantar, Gi."

"Não quero! Se sentir fome, vou até a cozinha, mas agora só quero dormir."

"Ok, amore, fica bem!"

Deitei novamente e, agora mais calma, cochilei um pouco. Mas lá pela meia-noite, acordei com o ronco desesperado do meu estômago, afinal minha última refeição tinha sido o café-da-manhã.

Fui até a cozinha e depois de comer um sanduíche e um suco (feitos por Dobby), meu pobre estômago já estava satisfeito e eu podia voltar para o meu berço, digo, cama.

Só que, como esperado, algo impediu os meus planos de ter um sono calmo e reparador, pois encontrei Harry discutindo, ferozmente, com o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

"O que houve?"- perguntei para o retrato.

"Ele está desnorteado, não sabe a senha."

"Leão." – falei para ela.

A porta foi aberta e, com um pouco de dificuldade (visto que Harry era muitos centímetros mais alto e muitos quilos mais pesado do que eu), consegui colocá-lo no sofá do Salão Comunal.

"O que aconteceu, Harry?"

"A Zchhhooow... me dexô!" – ele falou

Certo.

Na primeira palavra que ele proferiu, quase fiquei bêbada, assim não demorou nem meio segundo até constatar que aquele distinto rapaz estava bêbado, mas muiiiiiito bêbado.

Além do bafo de onça, da conversa desconexa, ele ainda desatou a chorar.

Deprimente.

"Harry, você não pode ficar assim. Aquela japonesa duma figa não merece!" – aproveitei que ele estava bêbado e que não ia lembrar de nada no dia seguinte e desatei a insultar a baranga – "Vamos, deite-se."

Ele obedeceu, mas continuou chorando e falando. Após alguns minutos ele ficou calmou e desmaiou, quer dizer, dormiu. Como era solidária à dor dele, fiquei velando seu sono, caso algo acontecesse.

Assim que amanheceu, fui até a cozinha e pedi à Dobby um chá que curasse ressaca braba.

Dobby não entendeu, mas fez um chá que levantava até defunto, sendo assim, levei esse mesmo.

Voltei para o Salão Comunal Grifinório e resolvi acordá-lo antes que os outros o vissem naquele estado desolador.

"Harry?"

"Cho?" – ele falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sério, fiquei acordada a noite inteira, cuidei da pessoa e depois ainda sou insultada dessa forma.

Perdoei, afinal ele estava de ressaca.

"Não."

"Ginny?" – perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava e percebia que tinha bebido além da conta.

"Calma. Sente-se e beba esse chá, a dor vai melhorar."

Ele sorveu o líquido e deitou novamente.

"Melhor?"

"Sim, obrigado."

"Harry, acho melhor você deitar na sua cama, afinal os alunos vão acordar daqui a pouco, aproveite que hoje é sábado."

Ele se levantou e o ajudei a ir até a porta do quarto, ele disse um agradecimento e se foi.

Em seguida fui para o meu quarto e dormi até a hora do almoço.

Quando desci vi Colin roendo as unhas enquanto batia o pé freneticamente.

"Nervoso?" – falei

"Ansioso! Fofoca noooooooooooovaaaaaaaaaaa! Vem que vou contar" – ele me puxou e sem aguentar mais, gritou:

"Cho e Harry estão separados! It's over! The End!"

"Certo, e a novidade?"

"Você já sabia?"

E foi aí que contei tudo.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooosssa que babado!"

"É, essa Cho é uma ridícula."

"Amiga, agora tenho que ir. Marquei um compromisso, você sabe, nos vemos em Hogsmeade."

Eu me despedi dele e segui para o Salão Principal, se corresse ainda conseguiria pegar o almoço.

Quando as portas de carvalho foram abertas o local estava deserto, só existia uma pessoa ali além de mim: Harry.

Andei até ele e disse:

"Tudo bem?"

"Sim."

Comi silenciosamente, porque estava morta de fome e, também, porque não queria falar naquele assunto tão desagradável.

"Ela não podia me deixar e logo para ficar com ele."

"Quem?" – sério, eu estava tão absorvida na tarefa de comer até passar mal que nem me lembrava de Harry ali.

"Cho e Malfoy. Eles nos abandonaram, Gi."

"Senti uma pontada no peito quando lembrei da cena, mas logo respondi:

"Eu sei. Mas você não pode ficar assim, ela não merece isso."

"E você, não está triste também?"

"Estou, muito, mas não vou morrer por isso, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece comigo, você sabe." – falei e logo me arrependi.

"É verdade. Eu também te traí com ela."

"Harry, não importa, isso é passado."

"Mas eu lembro e me sinto um idiota."

"Olha, deixa para lá. Vamos até Hogsmeade, passear, ver pessoas diferentes, esquisitas, mas diferentes dessas caras da Escola."

"Não, Ginny."

"Vamos, vai ser divertido! Nós comeremos doces até cairmos e quando estivermos caídos, comeremos no chão. Que tal?"

Ele sorriu e logo depois estávamos a caminho de Hogsmeade.

Visitamos a loja dos gêmeos e, como sempre, saímos de lá com brindes explosivos e bastante suspeitos.

Fomos até a DedosdeMel e compramos quilos de doces, de todos os tipos e sabores.

Por fim, paramos num café novo, mas logo tive vontade de voltar quando vi Cho e Draco sentados em uma mesa, rindo de alguma coisa.

Meu coração quis falhar, mas me mantive impassível.

"Vamos voltar, Harry?"

"Não. Vamos procurar uma mesa."

Passamos pelos dois , mas não vi a reação deles.

Sentamos e enquanto eu pedi um chá com bolo de cenoura, Harry pediu um café preto e sem açúcar.

"Harry, você está bem?"

"Sim, melhor do que nunca."

Comemos e não encontramos mais o novo casal de Hogwarts, eles saíram do lugar antes de nós.

Voltamos para Hogwarts calados, aquele encontro com o casal 20 tinha estragado o passeio. Quando chegamos no Salão Comunal resolvemos acabar com todos aqueles doces maravilhosos que tínhamos comprado.

Claro que eu devorei a grande parte deles, mas no final estávamos felizes.

"Agora eu vou dormir." – falei, levantando do chão.

"Eu também."

"Boa noite, Harry." – disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

"Boa noite, Ginny e obrigado por tudo."

Fui para o meu quarto e adormeci logo em seguida.

Os dias passaram e fui me aproximando cada vez mais dele, afinal Colin deveria estar de olho em algum bofe, pois nunca o via.

Dessa vez conseguia perceber, nitidamente, que nós sempre só seríamos bons amigos, pois tanto ele não me via de outro jeito como eu também.

Freqüentemente encontrava Draco e Cho juntos, se beijando, apesar da dor, conseguia fingir que nem tinha percebido a presença dos dois.

Em um belo dia, quando eu e Harry estávamos indo para as carruagens que levavam os alunos para Hogsmeade, Cho puxou Harry para o lado sem deixar que ele reagisse.

A japa tinha muita força.

Eles entraram no colégio e, claro, que segui os dois. Cho falou algumas coisas e logo em seguida o beijou, mas quase no mesmo instante Harry a afastou.

"Pára, Cho."

"Por que, querido? Você não me ama mais?"

"Não." – ele disse com bastante firmeza

"NÃO?" – ela gritou, indignada.

"Não. Você me deixou, lembra?"

"Harry, esqueça isso, _honey_. Agora isso é passado. Eu quero você."

"Ok. O problema é que EU não te quero mais. E agora, tchau que a Ginny está me esperando."

"Aquela baranga ruiva, Harry?"

"Olha lá como vai falar dela. Ginny é minha amiga. Aliás, por que você sempre quer os namorados dela?"

Epa! Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas era verdade...

Sempre, namorado ou não, a Cho se interessava...

Saí pensando nisso e cheguei a conclusão de que a gueixa de meia tigelatinha inveja de mim.

Mas antes precisava comprovar isso...

Por que se fosse verdade...

Ah, se fosse verdade...

Ela ia sentir o peso do meu braço.

**[Será que ele é?**

"Coliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin" – gritei da escada.

"Gineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Corremos e nos abraçamos dramaticamente.

"Tudo bem, querido?"

"Tudo e você, fofíssima?"

"Ótima. Vou te contar uma coisa, depois vou pedir sua opinião..."

Contei tudo que tinha acontecido e ele disse:

"Que safada!"

"Também acho. Você precisa me ajudar, amigo."

"Sem _stress_, fofa! Eu tenho o bofe ideal!"

"Você acha que dará certo?"

"Claro, querida! E o melhor é que teremos canja para o jantar."

Rimos maleficamente e colocamos em prática o plano.

Colin me apresentou seu bofe ficante, ele se chamava Jason Owen, era um pedação de homem e a Chogalinha ia cair direitinho.

Jason concordou com tudo e nós começamos a circular de mãos dadas, Cho nos viu e logo percebi que ela mordera a isca.

Deixei Jason, propositadamente, sozinho no pátio e fui me esconder atrás de uma árvore distante. Cho foi conversar com ele e logo eu recebi o sinal de que ela tinha mordido a isca. Voltei para perto dele e disse:

"Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?"

"Você que irá perder, Weasley!" – disse, gargalhando.

Quando ela se afastou, Jason me deu todos os detalhes do encontro que marcaram.

Eu estaria pronta para encher a cara dela de porrada.

**[Será que ele é?**

Logo depois do jantar me dirigi para o jardim.

Ela estaria lá e, enfim, eu colocaria toda essa história em pratos limpos.

Mas quando estava descendo as escadas, encontrei Draco olhando para mim.

"Oi." – ele falou, timidamente.

"Olá." – falei tentando segurar a emoção, porque eu disfarçava, mas ainda estava muito magoada por tudo o que acontecera.

"Você tem um minuto?" – ele perguntou

"Na verdade, Malfoy, estou muito apressada."

"Ginny, é bem rápido. É que a Cho me deixou..." – ele disse, parecendo bastante abatido.

Quando ele disse aquilo tive toda a certeza de que a safaranha já estava certa que ia ficar com Jason.

Minha raiva aumentou, porque, embora ele tivesse me traído, eu ainda amava Draco muito e não queria vê-lo sofrer.

Mesmo assim, tentei me controlar, não ia demonstrar nem raiva nem amor, apenas disse:

"Que pena, mas agora tenho que ir."

E parti para o jardim.

Encontrei Cho sentada em um banco, mas quando ela me viu deu um pulo e disse:

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim te mostrar do que eu realmente sou capaz."

E no mesmo instante parti para cima dela, descontando toda a raiva que tinha acumulado durante aqueles anos. Ela tentava revidar, mas eu parecia estar dominada por uma força superior que a impedia de fazer qualquer coisa além de gritar.

E talvez tenha sido por isso que minutos depois o colégio inteiro estava ao nosso redor, McGonagall chegou para nos separar, mas ela precisou da ajuda de mais dois professores para conseguir me tirar de cima da piranha.

Enquanto ela foi levada até a Ala Hospitalar, eu fui levada até o escritório de McGonagall. Para resumir: estava suspensa por tempo indeterminado e tinha perdido o posto de monitora.

Depois iam decidir se minha suspensão seria, na verdade, uma expulsão ou se poderia voltar logo, enquanto isso me mandaram para casa.

Mas o pior disso tudo é que eu não me arrependia de nada.

Eu poderia até ser expulsa, mas tinha lavado minha alma.

**Nota da Autora**: Gente, espero que gostem...

No próximo capítulo o Draco aparecerá mais.

E desculpem os erros, pois esse capítulo não foi betado.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

Já estava em casa há uma semana e a professora McGonagall nem dava sinal de resolver minha situação.

Não tinha outra palavra para definir minha mãe naquele momento, exceto decepção. Ela sempre esperou esse tipo de coisa do Ron e dos gêmeos, mas nunca de mim. Assim que cheguei em casa, ela alugou meus ouvidos por horas, falando sobre como eu era irresponsável, depois disso, me colocou de castigo e mal tem dirigido a palavra a mim.

Eu também me sentia decepcionada, tipo, não sabia que ia me empolgar tanto na hora do fight, mas não me arrependia, a japa teve o que merecia.

Além disso, estava totalmente incomunicável. Mamãe sempre recebia minhas correspondências e eu sabia que Harry (por causa da Edwiges) tinha me escrito, assim como Rony (por causa da Pichi) e Colin (por causa da Priscilla, a coruja dele), e outra pessoa tinha escrito, mas não sabia quem era, a coruja não era conhecida, era uma ave muito diferente, a cor era bem escura, quase preta e ela tinha trazido uma caixa, mas não sabia o que era. Minha mãe confiscou todos os pacotes e cartas, além de esconder a Errol, para evitar que eu escrevesse para os meus amigos.

No sábado, acordei tarde, afinal nem tinha o que fazer, desci para o café e encontrei a casa vazia, provavelmente mamãe tinha ido comprar alguma coisa para o almoço.

Estava comendo tranquilamente quando ouvi uma batida na porta. Levantei da cadeira e abri a porta, um grito ecoou:

"SURPRESA!"

Olhei para as pessoas que estavam ali. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Colin e Luna, meus amigos tão queridos. Corri e abracei todos, depois eles entraram e eu, um pouco mais calma, disse:

"Que saudade de vocês! Como estão?"

"Bem, querida. Mas viemos aqui em uma missão super duper ultra mega blaster especial." – Colin falou – "Estamos aqui para te entregar isto." – falou estendendo para mim um envelope com o brasão de Hogwarts.

A resposta... naquele envelope estava selado o meu destino.

Peguei a carta e a abri vagarosamente... Li todo o conteúdo e não conseguia acreditar.

"E então, Ginny?" – Harry perguntou preocupado.

"Eu..."

"O que, mulher?" – Colin falou roendo as unhas.

Fechei os olhos e ouvi os passos deles se aproximando de mim. De repente levantei a cabeça, arregalei meus olhos e gritei:

"ESTOU DE VOLTA!"

Então todos começaram a comemorar. Ron e Mione se abraçaram (mas foi só uma desculpa para eles fazerem isso), Colin corria atrás de Harry para abraçá-lo também ao que Harry saiu correndo pela sala como se estivesse fugindo de Você-Sabe-Quem, Luna fazia uma dança da chuva estilo reggae e eu pulava igual a um sapo manco.

Sério, nós parecíamos bem estranhos...

De repente a porta da sala foi aberta, minha mãe entrou e vendo aquela cena bizarra, gritou:

"CHEGA!"

Paramos a comemoração na mesma hora, mamãe disse:

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Ginny, você está de castigo!"

"Mamãe, eu vou voltar!" – falei entregando a carta para ela.

Ela olhou a carta cuidadosamente e depois me abraçou chorando.

Todos ficaram para o almoço (eles estavam em dia de passeio para Hogsmeade e a prof. McGonagall tinha dado permissão para eles ficarem o tempo necessário), depois arrumei meu malão (que já estava meio arrumado), mamãe o enviou para a Escola e eu fui com meus amigos para Hogsmeade.

Chegando no povoado, Rony e Hermione foram para uma livraria (adoro a Mione, mas esse é o tipo de programa ideal dela, ler livros até na hora do passeio), Colin foi para o Cabeça de Javali (ele ia encontrar com Jason), Harry foi para a sorveteria e Luna saiu em direção ao Três Vassouras.

Adoro meus amigos, mas, tipo assim, eles me levam para passear e me deixam sozinha? Legal, não?

Decidi passar na DedosdeMel, comprei vários doces e depois fui caminhando até o castelo, porque, ao contrário de todos que estavam ali em Hogsmeade, eu ansiava por estar em Hogwarts novamente, estava com muita saudade.

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando cheguei na Escola.

E juro por Merlim que na mesma hora senti vontade de dar meia volta e sair correndo.

Por que algumas pessoas têm festas para recebê-las e eu tenho isso?

Draco e Cho estavam se beijando apaixonadamente na porta do Castelo. Sério, não tinha outro lugar, tipo, o quinto dos infernos? Por que tinha que ser logo na ENTRADA da Escola?

E acho que foi pelo susto que levei, mas assim que vi a cena derrubei a sacola com meus doces e saí correndo para o meu dormitório.

Ótimo jeito de voltar, não?

Ainda ouvi a voz dele dizendo:

"Ginny?"

IdiotaIdiotaIdiotaIdiota!

Como ele ainda tinha coragem de ficar com ela?

Tipo, a Cho traiu ele, assim, CHIFROU o garoto e ele ainda gosta dela?

É inaceitável...

Então cheguei na porta do Salão Comunal,em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda e ela me olhou como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

"VOCÊ?"

"Eu, por que?" – respondi, rezando para que as lágrimas não saíssem dos meus olhos.

"Você foi expulsa!"

"Fui suspensa e já estou de volta." – respondi indignada, afinal, quem era a Mulher Gorda? Uma fiscal do Departamento de Educação do Ministério? – "Espada." – falei a senha que Mione tinha me dado um pouco antes de sair com Rony.

"Mas, mas..."

"ESPADA!" – gritei

Ela girou o quarto para a frente e falou:

"Mas que menininha abusada..."

O salão comunal estava deserto, apenas alguns alunos do 1º. e do 2º. Ano estavam ali, fui direto para o meu quarto e tentei não chorar, mas não obtive muito sucesso.

Eu nem sabia porquê ainda chorava, pois Draco nunca ia olhar para mim de um jeito especial, é claro que ele sempre vai gostar da Chogalinha, mesmo que ele tenha que passar pelas portas abaixando a cabeça (para não quebrar os chifres, sabe como é).

Aproveitei que estava sozinha e arrumei minhas coisas na minha cama. Depois de alguns minutos, as meninas voltaram do passeio a Hogsmeade e todas pareciam impressionadas com a minha volta.

Na hora do jantar preferi não aparecer, porque estava chamando muito a atenção, todos se mostravam petrificados com o meu retorno.

Sério, gente, eu só mandei a japa para o Hospital, se morresse não ia fazer falta e também, quem, nessa Escola, não tem vontade de pegar a Chang e torcer seu pescocinho fino?

Então, fiquei no quarto escrevendo uma carta para minha mãe (ela tinha pedido que assim que chegasse escrevesse e contasse como tinha sido meu retorno) e, se depois estivesse com fome, iria até a cozinha e falaria com Dobby.

Já tinha terminado a carta quando Colin entrou no quarto.

"Gineeeeecaaaa, cadê você no jantar?"

"Estou sem fome, amigo." – menti.

"Sei, você não sabe mentir, miga. Para mim, não. Eu sei que você não foi por que todos estão falando da sua volta."

"E afinal o que tem de mais nisso?"

"Gi, não dê importância ao que eles dizem, um bando de fofoqueiros..." – ele falou sentando na minha cama – "Mas deve ter acontecido outra coisa, você esteve chorando."

"Como você sabe?" – perguntei impressionada, depois completei – "Quer dizer, se eu tivesse chorado? Porque eu não chorei..."

"Ginevra...você não consegue me enganar. Eu sei que você chorou porque está com duas olheiras enormes. Você viu o Draco com a Chang?"

"Vi..."

"Eles não estão juntos, Ginny."

"Você não diria isso se tivesse visto a cena..." – respondi e ao lembrar da cena senti vontade de chorar novamente.

"Ginny, o Draco está muito chateado com a Chang, afinal ela enfeitou a cabeça linda e loira do bofe. A Chang voltou ontem para a Escola e tudo que ela tem feito é tentado agarrar o Draco. E não faça essa cara, porque é verdade, ontem mesmo vi o fora que Draco deu nela."

"Pode até ser, mas ele, com certeza, mudou de opinião..."

"Amiga, não fica assim..." – Colin falou, preocupado.

"Esquece." – respondi tentando sorrir – "Como foi seu encontro com o Jason?"

"Nem me fale, miga. O Cachorro não apareceu, acredita? Eu sabia que ele só queria uma noite e nada mais..."

"COLIN!" – gritei, tentando não parecer santa demais.

"Esses garotinhos idiotas, não levam a relação a sério, só querem diversão, por isso que tomei uma decisão." – falou, sério.

"Qual?"

"Agora só quero sair com homens mais velhos...estilo Brad Pitt..."

"Colin!" – falei e ri alto, só ele mesmo para me fazer rir.

"Isso mesmo, amiga, gosto de você sorrindo."

"Você é doido, mas eu te amo, viu?" – falei e o abracei, porque sabia que ele também não estava legal.

Colin tenta disfarçar, mas a verdade é que ele sofre muito por ser gay, alguns idiotas fazem piadinhas e os caras que ele sai, sempre fazem que ele sofra. E quando eu visse Jason ia ter uma "conversinha" com ele.

Depois que Colin saiu, me deitei e tentei dormir, mas meu estômago protestava insistentemente. Levantei da cama e fui até a cozinha, por sorte o salão comunal estava totalmente vazio (o que era um pouco estranho já que ainda estava longe das 23hs).

Fui até a cozinha e Dobby junto com os outros elfos, me deram suco de abóbora, pão e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. Depois de comer tudo, agradeci a todos e comecei a caminha de volta para o salão comunal.

E eu já estava bem perto quando senti uma mão me puxando.

Tinha sido pega e nem estava fazendo coisas erradas, só estava com fome, ninguém sente fome nesse castelo não?

Já ia começar a me explicar quando a pessoa disse:

"Ginny."

Certo.

Meu corpo se arrepiou todo de ouvir aquela simples palavra dos lábios dele.

"Oi, Draco." – respondi, enquanto ele soltava o meu braço.

Não sei se era saudade ou só porque tinha passado algum tempo sem vê-lo, mas achei que ele tinha conseguido ficar mais bonito durante minha ausência.

"Tudo bem com você?"

"Beleza." – respondi, tentando ser natural – "E com você?"

"Tudo bem... que bom que está de volta..."

"Pois é... estava com saudade..." – falei e depois completei – "da escola e tudo mais... então, o que você quer?"

"É sobre o que você viu hoje cedo..."

"Draco, não precisa explicar, ok? Agora, com licença, tenho que ir." – falei sem deixá-lo explicar nada, não era necessário, eu tinha entendido tudo.

Voltei para o dormitório e tentei não pensar, mas só consegui adormecer quase na hora de acordar.

Passei o domingo inteiro no quarto, porque toda vez que saía de lá vinha alguém e perguntava:

"Você voltou?"

Ao que me dava vontade de responder:

"Não, ainda estou em casa."

Por isso, para evitar stress, fiquei no quarto colocando a matéria em dia, afinal estávamos em ano de N.O.M's.

Na segunda-feira todos pareciam estar mais acostumados com a idéia de que eu estava de volta. As aulas foram ótimas, Flitwick e Trelawney me deram boas vindas, o único que fez comentários idiotas a respeito, foi, claro, Snape, que insinou ser contra a minha volta e a favor da minha expulsão, depois falou sobre eu continuar como monitora e, tipo, ele deve estar com problemas na cabeça, uma vez que eu não sou mais monitora.

À tarde tive aula da profa. McGonagall, que foi a única a não dizer nada a respeito durante a aula. Depois que a aula terminou e todos saíram, ela falou:

"Srta. Weasley, venha até aqui."

Obedeci e ela disse:

"Bem, seja bem vinda de volta."

"Obrigada, profa. McGonagall."

"Mas a chamei até aqui para falar sobre sua situação como monitora."

"Pensei que tinha perdido o cargo depois do que aconteceu."

"E perdeu, mas sei que o que aconteceu foi um fato isolado, não é da sua índole sair batendo nas pessoas sem motivo. Então me reuni com os outros professores e, depois de argumentar muito com alguns, resolvemos reintegrá-la ao cargo de monitora."

"Sério?" – falei toda feliz, aquilo era melhor do que estar de volta.

"Claro, Weasley." – pegou um pergaminho e me entregou – "Aqui estão os seus horários de ronda. Agora, pode ir."

"Obrigada, professora." – falei pegando o pergaminho e me dirigindo para a porta da sala, mas antes de sair, ela ressaltou:

"E Ginny, não faça mais isso... qualquer outro deslize ocasionará sua expulsão."

Eu sorri para ela e balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

No caminho olhei para o pergarminho e quando vi a primeira ronda quase caí para trás. Seria no próximo domingo, depois do jantar, com Draco.

Ótimo.

Por que quando você menos quer ver alguém, você só vê a tal pessoa?

Não é justo.

Passei o resto da semana tentando esquecer isso, até tive vontade de ir até a profa. McGonagall e desistir do cargo de monitora, mas não podia fazer isso, ela confiava em mim, não é? Não poderia decepcionar.

Então o domingo chegou mais rápido do que eu queria. Durante todo o dia enrolei, tentei esquecer que tinha a ronda, mas se fizesse isso perderia o cargo e a confiança de McGonagall, até que, desistindo de fugir disso, fui para o corredor do 5º. Andar, onde deveria encontrá-lo.

Andei vagarosamente até que, sem conseguir adiar mais o encontro, cheguei ao corredor e o vi encostado à parede com os braços cruzados e com uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

"Boa noite." – falei.

"Boa noite. Bem, eu vou pela esquerda, você, pela direita e nos vemos daqui a duas horas." – falou saindo rapidamente.

Nada de interessante aconteceu durante a ronda, a não ser o fato de que peguei alguns sonserinos do 2º. Ano andando furtivamente pelo castelo e alguns corvinais primeiranistas que tinham se perdido.

Quando voltei para o lugar em que tínhamos marcado, ele já estava lá, com a mesma expressão pensativa no rosto.

"Bem, então... boa noite." – falei quase saindo.

"Espera, Ginny."

"O que foi, Draco? Preciso ir, ainda tenho que colocar umas tarefas em dia..." – o que não era de todo mentira.

"Você pode vir comigo até meu quarto?" – ele perguntou simplesmente.

Meu coração, que já estava acelerado, batia tão forte no peito que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

Afinal, como assim "ir até o quarto dele"?

"O que?" – falei depois de alguns minutos com a expressão assustada.

"Calma, Ginny." – ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso – "Não é isso. Você não confia mais em mim?"

Para falar a verdade, não muito, mas disse:

"Tudo bem, vamos."

Andamos em silêncio até o salão comunal da sonserina, que, graças a Merlim, estava deserto. Ele foi até o quarto e eu fiquei esperando na sala, minutos depois ele desceu e disse:

"Tome." – disse me entregando a sacola da DedosdeMel que eu deixei cair no primeiro dia que cheguei.

"Obrigada, Draco." – falei sorrindo, porque REALMENTE aqueles doces estavam fazendo falta.

"Por nada." – respondeu sorrindo também – "Eu escrevi para você quando estava suspensa... você recebeu minhas cartas?"

"Ah, então era a sua coruja!" – falei lembrando da ave de cor escura e bonita que vi duas vezes – "Não recebi, minha mãe interceptou todas as minhas cartas."

"Eu já tinha imaginado." – falou e completou – "Então, está aqui." – disse me entregando uma caixa com um envelope.

"O que é isso?"

"Abra e veja."

Tirei o papel que cobria a caixa e vi o que era. Uma caixa de chocolate com morango, daquele bem caro que eu só como uma vez na vida e a outra na morte. Mas como ele sabia que eu adorava aquele chocolate?

Abri o envelope e dentro tinha uma carta minúscula que dizia:

"_Espero que goste e que, algum dia, volte a me considerar amigo..._

_D.M."_

Olhei para ele e, fala sério, o que você faria no meu lugar?

Ele era lindo, inteligente e, agora, um fofo total, o único defeito era gostar da Chang.

Naquela hora não pensei na Chang ou em qualquer outra coisa, além da saudade que eu sentia em tê-lo como amigo. E talvez fosse melhor assim, tipo, sermos só amigos.

Abracei-o e, sério, não sei o que me deu, mas comecei a chorar.

Às vezes eu sou muito ridícula.

"Senti tanta saudade." – ele falou enquanto apertava meu corpo junto ao dele.

"Eu também."

Ficamos ali abraçados até que, ele se afastou e olhando para mim, disse:

"Você é minha melhor amiga, Ginny. Eu te amo."

E então eu chorei mais e disse:

"Eu também te amo."

E ele nem sabia o quanto nós estávamos falando de coisas diferentes...

**Nota da Autora**: Gente, I'm back! Depois de três meses em um bloqueio total, voltei! êêêÊ! Agora rai! Quer dizer, agora vai!! Essa fic era para ser bem curta, tipo 7 capítulos, mas acho que agora ela vai até o capítulo 11! :)

Bem, espero que curtam o capítulo... no próximo, o negócio vai esquentar...

Desculpem os erros, mas esse capítulo não foi betado (ChunLi, amiga, desculpa, mas estava com pressa...beijooos)

Beijos povo que eu amo (sem falsidade...)

**Manu Black**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Então nós voltamos a ser amigos. E, por mais estranho que possa parecer, tudo estava igual a antes, quer dizer, antes de descobrir sobre ele e a Chang.

Sabe todo aquele negócio de ele não ser gay? Eu já estava começando a pensar justamente o contrário. Tipo, sempre que eu estava com Harry ele ficava fazendo inúmeras perguntas sobre o garoto.

Tinha dias que eu tinha coragem de dizer:

"Draco, sai do casulo! Libere essa borboleta que existe em você e voe em direção ao arco-íris. Se liberta, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Mas logo pensava melhor e ficava calada, afinal ele tinha que assumir espontaneamente.

Também, de vez em quando, tinha vontade de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo apaixonadamente, sabe, como forma de fazê-lo não ser gay, mas também logo desistia disso, porque, com certeza, ficaria com fama de maníaca.

Por outro lado, Chang estava sempre atrás e eu começava a perceber que ela sempre fazia isso quando nós estávamos conversando. Draco sempre a ignorava totalmente, às vezes chegava até a ser ignorante.

E nem precisa dizer o quanto me divirto quando ela leva um pé dele, não é?

Depois da minha volta os dias passaram cada vez mais rápido, e eu tive que dobrar as horas de estudo, os N.O.M's se aproximavam. Então meus passeios e conversas com Draco reduziram drasticamente, para falar a verdade a única pessoa com quem falava era Colin, afinal nós estudamos na mesma série e somos da mesma casa.

Tirando o exame de Adivinhação, consegui (pelo menos, acho) me sair bem nos outros exames.

Enfim chegou o dia de ir para casa e, tudo bem, estava alegre, teria dois meses de descanso, mas também me sentia triste, porque seriam dois meses sem ver, nem falar com Draco.

Quando entrei no Expresso ouvi uma voz dizer:

"Ginny!"

Olhei para trás e vi Draco na porta de uma cabine.

"Aqui está vago." – ele disse.

Passei pelos outros estudantes e enfim cheguei ao lugar em que Draco estava. Entrei na cabine, guardei minhas coisas e me sentei.

"Obrigada, Draco."

Ele sorriu e eu perguntei:

"Animado com as férias?"

Draco desviou o olhar e respondeu:

"Não..."

"Por quê?"

"Ficar em casa dois meses, na companhia de duas pessoas que não te aceitam não é muito agradável." – disse se referindo aos pais – "E também, não vou te ver."

Senti meu coração bater rápido.

"Sim, mas você pode me visitar na Toca."

"Certo, porque meus pais vão deixar e porque sua família me adora." – disse sarcástico.

"Ah, meus pais nem têm nada contra você e o Rony, bem, o Rony eu cuido dele... agora, seus pais..." – falei, pensativa – "Foge de casa, ué." – completei rindo.

Ele pensou um pouco e disse:

"Isso não é uma má idéia..."

"Ei, Draco, alow, eu estava brincando!" – falei quando percebi que ele estava cogitando MESMO fugir por causa de mim.

"Não, Ginny, você teve uma ótima idéia! Em julho completo 17 anos então não devo mais satisfações aos meus pais."

"Qual o dia do seu aniversário?" – perguntei mudando de assunto.

"Dia 15."

"Ahm..." – falei pensativa quando fui interrompida por umas batidinhas na porta.

Levantei e abri a porta, vi Harry e Colin parados, sorrindo para mim.

"Posso ficar aqui, miga?" – Colin perguntou.

"Claro, entra." – disse deixando que ele passasse – "E você, Harry, quer ficar aqui também? Tem lugar sobrando..."

"Não, Gi. Quero falar com você." – ele olhou para Draco que nos fitava atentamente e completou – "A sós."

Assenti e saímos para uma cabine vazia. Depois de fechar a porta, Harry disse:

"Ginny, só queria agradecer por tudo que você fez por mim esse ano. E também me desculpar por, você sabe..." – falou sem jeito.

"Sem problema, Harry." – disse sorrindo.

"Também queria te dar isso." – ele falou e me entregou uma caixa.

Abri o pacote e vi uma caixa de chocolates de menta, aqueles que eu adoro, depois dos chocolates de morango.

"Ai, Harry, obrigada!" – falei, abraçando-o.

Nos despedimos e logo depois voltei para a cabine onde estavam Colin e Draco.

Sentei ao lado de Draco e ofereci:

"Aceitam?" – disse estendendo a caixa de chocolate.

Draco virou o rosto e Colin aceitou. Pude perceber que Draco parecia bem mais sério, até mesmo furioso, mas eu nem tinha feito nada!

"O que o Potter queria?" – Draco perguntou olhando a paisagem pela janela.

"Só se despedir..."

"Ginevra, você e o Potter estão namorando?" – ele perguntou me encarando, e pude ver que ele REALMENTE estava com raiva.

Sabe, ele precisa controlar o ciúme que sente do Harry...

Olhei para Colin, mas ele parecia estar achando a cena super engraçada, porque ria muito, descontroladamente.

"Primeiro, Ginevra é a vovozinha. E, depois, não, eu não estou namorando o Harry." – falei virando o rosto para o lado contrário.

O resto da viagem foi feito em silêncio. Às vezes percebia que Colin olhava para nós dois e caía na gargalhada e, sabe, não sei qual a graça. Draco sabe ser chato quando quer e, outra, ele devia logo assumir todo esse amor que sente pelo Harry, facilitaria mais as coisas.

Dei graças a Merlim quando chegamos na Estação. Peguei todas as minhas coisas e já ia saindo quando Draco segurou meu pulso e disse:

"Desculpe, Ginny..."

Olhei para aquela cara dele tão bonita, mas que, naquele momento, me dava vontade de arranhá-la toda e disse:

"Tudo bem, deixa para lá..."

"Vou te escrever durante as férias..." – falou sem jeito.

"Eu também te escreverei." – disse – "Então, tchau." – completei e saí acompanhada de Colin.

Encontrei minha mãe e meu pai conversando com Harry e Rony. Falamos com meus pais e depois, me puxando para o lado, Colin disse:

"Olha, Gi." – apontou para um grupo de três pessoas à nossa frente.

Draco estava sendo abraçado pela mãe enquanto o pai dele falava algumas coisas.

"Ele parece desanimado." – falei.

"E ciumento..." – disse Colin sorrindo para mim.

"Eu sei, migo, muito chato isso."

"Isso é ótimo, Gineca!"

"Você acha?" – perguntei achando totalmente o contrário.

"Claro! Não percebe?"

"Sei lá, migo... eu" – falei, mas fui interrompida pela voz da minha mãe.

"Vamos, Ginny."

"Tenho que ir, querido." – falei abraçando Colin – "Nos vemos daqui a uma semana."

Colin sempre passa a maior parte das férias lá em casa, os pais dele vivem viajando e Dênis (o irmão dele) fica sempre na casa da avó (lugar que Colin odeia, porque, digamos, a avó dele não aceita muito a "condição" do neto).

Depois de me despedir dele, ainda olhei uma última vez para os Malfoys e depois acompanhei meus pais, dois meses de férias, dois meses sem Draco...

**#**

**Será que ele é?**

**#**

Assim como prometido, Draco me escreveu e quando digo que ele escrevia todos os dias não é exagero. Já estava acostumada em acordar e ver aquela mesma coruja escura e bonita na minha janela, com uma carta no bico.

Às vezes ele só dizia como estava com saudade, ou falava dos planos para vir me visitar e devo acrescentar que um era mais doido do que o outro.

Passei as duas primeiras semanas do mês de julho pensando no presente que daria a ele. O problema é que Malfoys têm tudo, então é meio difícil escolher alguma coisa para um garoto que tem todas as coisas que se pode imaginar.

Na véspera do aniversário dele eu estava completamente louca imaginando o que poderia comprar, por isso pedi para minha mãe me deixar ir até o Beco Diagonal. Depois de argumentar muito e choramingar um pouquinho, ela liberou, desde que fosse acompanhada por Rony, o que era bem melhor do que ela nem ter deixado eu ir, certo? Então iniciei uma nova rodada de pedidos, súplicas, argumentos, caras de cachorro pidão, até que ela deixou que fosse acompanhada por Colin (que estava na minha casa há uma semana).

Depois do almoço, partimos para o Beco, totalmente felizes e nos achando o máximo por termos 16 e estarmos andando sozinhos, sem a presença de um adulto.

Fala sério...

Procuramos, primeiro, na Floreios e Borrões, mas não sabíamos qual tipo de livro Draco gostava: ficção, aventura, romance, suspense? Paramos em frente à loja de artigos de quadribol e, com certeza, Draco adoraria uma firebolt, mas alow, eu não tinha dinheiro nem para uma cerda da firebolt, o que dirá a vassoura inteira.

Andamos durante toda a tarde, sem êxito. Até que eu tive a brilhante idéia:

"Vamos ver se tem algo na loja dos trouxas."

"Ginny, sua mãe disse..."

"Colin, ela nem vai saber.. e se nós sairmos aqui do Beco, logo do lado tem uma loja de cd's dos trouxas, não é?"

"E você sabe do que Draco gosta?" – Colin perguntou enquanto tentava acompanhar o meu passo, eu estava quase correndo de emoção (porque enfim pensara em algo).

"Não. Mas sei lá, tem aquelas cantoras trouxas, Mariah Carey, Celine Dion..."

Colin gargalhou e disse:

"Acho que Draco não gosta desse tipo de música, ele tem cara que gosta de Iron Maiden, Sepultura..." – falou pensativo.

"Sei... o que é isso?" – perguntei quando atravessamos a barreira.

Tipo, eu sei quem é Mariah Carey, Celine Dion, Beyoncé, Shakira, Backstreet Boys, N Sync, Justin Timberlake, Britney Spears, por causa do Colin, ele gosta dessas músicas e me empresta os cd's.

Mas esses outros que ele falou? Ahm? Alow, o que é isso?

"Ginny, acho melhor voltarmos..." – Colin falou pouco antes de entrarmos na loja.

Ignorei o que ele disse e comecei a busca por um cd que fosse do gosto de Draco. Depois de olhar vários cd's, acabei comprando um dvd de um filme "Fora de Rumo", que eu e Colin já assistimos e, claro, adoramos por causa daquele ator principal bonitão, o Clive Owen. E, se Draco for o que penso que é, ele também vai adorar. Mas caso ele não seja, vai gostar também porque o filme é suspense/aventura e tem aquela atriz bonitona, Jennifer Aniston, a ex-mulher do Brad Pitt.

Então voltamos para casa já de noite e nem preciso dizer que minha mãe estava quase pondo um ovo quando chegamos.

Que é isso, não é como se existissem malfeitores por aí, prontos para me atacarem.

Pelo jeito que a coisa anda, está mais fácil eu atacar os malfeitores...

Após explicarmos o porquê da demora, jantamos, subimos para o meu quarto e empacotamos o presente de Draco. Depois, escrevi uma carta para ele, dando os parabéns e tudo mais, e guardei para enviar no dia seguinte.

Colin e eu decidimos dormir mais cedo, afinal estávamos muito cansados com toda a "aventura" que passamos. Armei a cama de Colin e, depois de conversarmos um pouquinho, acabamos adormecendo.

E eu estava tendo um sonho bom, tipo, tinha o Draco e tal, mas de repente acordei e você deve imaginar minha surpresa quando o vi ali, sentado na minha cama, olhando para mim.

Minha primeira reação foi gritar, mas fui impedida por ele, que colocou a mão na minha boca. Certificando-se de que já estava calma, ele tirou a mão e eu, ainda assustada, dei vários socos nos braços dele.

"Ai, o que você está fazendo?" – ele sussurrou.

"Você quase me mata de susto, idiota." – falei me levantando.

"Hunf, eu venho visitar você e é assim que me recebe?" – disse se levantando também e massageando os braços.

"Afinal, como veio parar aqui? E" – disse olhando para o relógio na minha mesinha de cabeceira – "Já passa das duas horas da manhã, Draco."

"Aparatei." – falou simplesmente.

"Você não pode fazer isso."

"Claro que posso, passei no teste e agora sou maior de idade." – disse, orgulhoso.

Então o Tico e o Teco finalmente acordaram e lembrei que era o dia do aniversário dele. Abracei-o e senti que ele tinha ficado um pouco assustado, afinal ele tinha acabado de ser surrado por mim.

"Parabéns." – falei e depois disse algumas palavras que todo mundo diz nos aniversários como, "tudo de bom, muita saúde, muito amor e muita felicidade e blablabla..."

"Obrigado."

Peguei o pacote e a carta que estavam em cima da cama e entreguei a ele.

"O que é?" – perguntou enquanto balançava o pacote.

"Um dvd. Você sabe o que é?"

Ele riu e logo me arrependi por ter perguntado isso.

"Claro que sei, Ginevra." – disse com aquele sorriso de "claro que sei, sua imbecil".

"Ginevra é a p..." – falei alto, mas logo ele tampou minha boca com a mão.

Ele abriu o pacote e viu o filme, depois leu a carta e disse:

"Obrigado, adorei." – e me abraçou.

"Por nada... E então, o que vai fazer hoje?" – perguntei tentando manter a sanidade enquanto sentia o cheiro do perfume dele.

"Não sei... ficar em casa... vou assistir ao filme..."

"Que divertido..." – falei rindo.

"Eu sei." – disse olhando para o relógio, completou – "Tenho que ir. Só passei para ver você."

"Então, até mais." – falei abraçando-o novamente, você percebe que sempre arranjo desculpa para fazer isso?

"Até breve."

"E da próxima vez, venha de dia..." – falei quando ele estava prestes a aparatar.

Ele sorriu e desapareceu.

"Migaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que bafão foi esse?" – Colin perguntou de repente e, pela segunda vez na noite, quase infartei.

"Ai, Colin, assim você me mata de susto."

"Querida, acordar com um loiro, lindo e gostoso ao seu lado? Meu Deus, por que não tenho essa sorte?"

"Colin, ele pode ser tudo isso, mas nem gosta de mim assim... e ele quase me mata de susto."

"Eu vi quando ele chegou. Primeiro olhou para mim e percebi que ficou chateado. Depois sentou na sua cama e velou seu sono, até que você, louca, acordou e estragou tudo."

"Sabe, quem ele pensa que é para vir me visitar de madrugada? O papai noel?" – disse fingindo estar revoltada com aquilo.

"Gineca, Gineca, você não percebe?" – Colin perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

"O quê?"

"Ele te ama!" – Colin gritou.

"Ahm?" – falei e caí na gargalhada.

"Primeiro todo aquele ciúme de você com o Harry, depois me vê aqui e me olha de um jeito assassino e vela seu sono... ai que românticooooo..." – disse quase gritando.

"Colin, acorda!" – estalei os dedos – "Ele sente ciúme do Harry comigo, entende?"

"O quê, você ainda acha que ele é gay?" – Colin perguntou assustado.

"Sim."

Colin caiu na gargalhada e disse:

"Ginny, você só pode estar muito cega, é óbvio que ele te ama. Carta todos os dias, visitas de madrugada... qual cara faria isso por você?"

"Um amigo. Você também me escreveu todos os dias da semana..."

Colin balançou a cabeça derrotado e disse:

"Mulher, tu é cega, bee!" – e se deitou resmungando.

"Você que é doido, hunf." – disse me deitando e virando para o outro lado.

Porque só sendo doido para achar que Draco Malfoy estava apaixonado por mim...

**#**

**Será que ele é?**

**#**

Durante o resto do mês de julho, apenas recebi cartas de Draco, acho que ele realmente ficou assustado com o modo que o recebi.

No fim do mês Harry e Hermione se juntaram a nós na Toca e tudo parecia mais divertido, porque Rony enfim parou de tentar descobrir de quem era a coruja que me trazia cartas todos os dias e Harry parecia mais feliz agora que é maior de idade e não tem mais que morar com aqueles tios dele.

No primeiro dia de agosto, Colin e eu recebemos as cartas com os N.O.M's, e, assim como pensei, tinha ido mal somente em Adivinhação, o que era um alívio, porque não veria mais a Trelawney.

E depois, a carreira que eu queria, de Advogada, tinha só matérias legais, leia-se: não precisa de poções!

Colin também queria isso, por isso continuaríamos nas mesmas matérias.

Para comemorar nossos N.O.M's, combinamos com Rony, Harry e Mione uma saída para o cinema trouxa. A verdade é que sempre tive curiosidade de saber como é, Colin já me explicou, mas nada melhor do que ver para saber de todos os detalhes.

Minha mãe deixou relutantemente, já meu pai, quando soube, quis vir junto, mas logo mamãe o convenceu do contrário.

Colin nos levaria no carro da mãe dele e talvez tenha sido isso que assustou tanto minha mãe, porque ela sempre acha que somos muito novos para tudo.

Antes de irmos, Colin insistiu em me levar até um shopping trouxa e comprar algumas roupas para mim, além de me levar a um cabeleireiro. Não foi uma grande transformação, iguais àquelas que passam nos filmes, mas me sentia um pouquinho mais bonita agora com os cabelos sem aquele corte reto e, também, a cor estava menos chamativa, com um vermelho mais fechado, mais discreto.

Quando voltamos para a Toca, Colin e eu nos arrumamos e depois de minha mãe enumerar uma lista de cuidados que deveríamos tomar, fomos até o carro. Harry e os outros entraram e eu já estava fazendo o mesmo, quando ouvi uma voz atrás de mim:

"Ginny."

Nem precisei olhar para vem quem era.

"Draco." – andei até ele, que estava a alguns metros de distância e o abracei.

"Para onde você está indo?" – perguntou com aquela cara séria.

"Para o cinema. Quer vir?" – respondi sorrindo.

"Você vai com o Potter?"

"Sim, mas o meu irmão, a Mione e o Colin também vão. Quer vir?" – falei, tentando manter a calma.

"Não." – falou sério.

"Ah, Draco, deixa de ser chato. Vamos, vai ser legal." – disse puxando o braço dele.

"Não, só vim aqui para mostrar o que meus pais me deram de aniversário, mas já que você está indo..." – disse saindo.

"Espera, Malfoy." – falei correndo até acompanhar o passo dele, e paramos diante de uma caminhonete preta, nova e linda.

Cara, só posso dizer que os Malfoys têm MUITO dinheiro...

"Que legal!" – falei olhando para o carro – "Você deve estar feliz..."

"É... eles me deram o carro e depois anunciaram uma viagem de dois anos pela América..." – falou enquanto olhava para o automóvel.

Na verdade, ele não parecia nem um pouquinho feliz.

"Ai, Draco, não fica assim." – disse abraçando-o – "Vem com a gente, assim você se diverte um pouco..."

Ele pensou um pouco e disse:

"Tudo bem, mas vamos no meu carro."

"Ok. Vou avisar o Colin."

Corri até o outro carro e, depois de uma explicação rápida, me despedi deles e entrei no carro de Draco.

"Você sabe dirigir, né?" – perguntei apertando o cinto de segurança, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

"Claro." – disse rindo da minha pergunta idiota.

Acompanhamos o carro de Colin e depois de algum tempo chegamos no shopping. Nem precisa dizer que eu me adimirava com tudo, todas aquelas lojas ainda eram novidade para mim.

O cinema me impressionou mais ainda, sei lá, parecia tudo tão real com aquela telona. Rony e Hermione sentaram juntos e mais afastados, óbvio (como se eu não tivesse percebido que eles estavam se agarrando). Harry, eu e Draco sentamos juntos e, como não havia espaço na mesma fileira, Colin sentou atrás de mim. Eu não entendia porquê, mas muitas vezes escutei a risada dele.

Assistimos ao filme "Vestida para Casar", uma comédia romântica em que a protagonista sempre era a madrinha, mas nunca a noiva e também era apaixonada pelo melhor amigo que acaba namorando a irmã dela. Certo, o filme era legal e tudo mais, mas quase não prestei atenção porque percebi os olhares estranhos que Harry e Draco ficaram trocando. Além disso, Draco passou um braço por detrás da minha cadeira (não sei porquê, talvez para pegar no ombro do Harry) e eu fiquei totalmente entorpecida com aquele perfume dele, tão bom... e também, de vez em quando, senti a mão do Harry esbarrar na minha mão, o que fazia o Draco chegar cada vez mais perto de mim...

Depois do filme passamos em uma lanchonete (que Colin me disse que se chama "McDonald's" e que não é lanchonete, é fast food, mas para mim é tudo igual) e ficamos comendo e conversando.

Algumas horas depois, voltamos para casa. Draco parecia mais frio e distante, sabe, às vezes ele é bem estranho.

Quando ele parou em frente à minha casa, eu disse:

"Então, se divertiu?"

"Sim." – falou dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Que bom." – falei sorrindo – "Bem, tenho que ir... nos vemos..."

"Gostei da mudança que fez no cabelo e da sua roupa..." – falou antes que eu saísse do carro.

"Obrigada, Colin que me obrigou a fazer..." – viu? Ele foi a única pessoa que percebeu, nem Ron tinha percebido, e depois dizem que ele não é...

"Você ficou linda, mais do que já era antes..." – disse me olhando de uma maneira estranha.

Eu sorri mesmo sentindo meu estômago se contorcer... O que era aquele brilho no olhar dele? Ele ia perguntar quem tinha sido o cabeleireiro ou algo assim?

"Obrigada." – falei.

Então ele levantou a mão e acariciou meu rosto levemente. Depois vi seu rosto cada vez mais próximo do meu, e eu queria tanto que ele fizesse o que eu achava que ia fazer... até que alguém bateu na porta e disse:

"Ginny, mamãe está chamando."

Eu já disse que vou matar o meu irmão?

"Ok." – falei para Rony –"Até mais, Draco." – disse beijando-o na bochecha e saindo do carro.

Depois disso, não o vi mais.

Durante as férias, quero dizer.

Ainda tentamos marcar um encontro no Beco Diagonal, mas minha mãe não me levou para fazer as compras...

Sabe, eu nem conseguia pensar no que tinha acontecido. Afinal, ele era ou não? Porque se ele era, não teria quase me beijado, não é?

Colin sempre me dizia que ele não era, já que o gaydar dele nunca tinha apitado quando ele passava...

A verdade é que não quero nutrir esperanças. Já fiz isso uma vez com Harry e quebrei a cara. Depois, me iludi com o Draco e quebrei não só a minha cara, mas o meu coração. Não posso deixar que isso aconteça pela terceira vez, seria burrice.

Foi nesse clima que voltamos às aulas, eu totalmente confusa, querendo saber de uma vez por todas: será que ele é?

**#**

**N.B.:** Bambee!! Amei!! Essa fic tá tudo de ótimo!! Atualiza logo, hein?? To economizando palavras, sim!! É o tempo, fia, sei que vc me entende!! hahahahaha!!

Gentem!! Não se esqueçam das reviews!! Manuzete merece!! Amo todos vcs!! Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Gente, espero que apreciem! Respondo comentários no próximo, pq to sendo ameaçada pela minha irmã: saio ou morro!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Na terceira semana de setembro, foram fixados avisos no Salão Comunal com a data do primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade: 27 de setembro, o sábado seguinte.

"Você vai com quem, Colin?" – perguntei enquanto nos dirigíamos para o Salão Principal.

"Nem sei se vou, Gi..." – respondeu triste.

Há alguns dias percebi que Colin estava mais calado e pensativo, e quando se dá esses adjetivos a uma pessoa como ele, sempre alegre e comunicativa, algo está muito errado.

"O que foi, amigo?" – disse enquanto o abraçava pela cintura.

"Nada, Gi... só estou chateada, sabe... o Jason, hoje soube que ele está namorando a Annelise Schine, uma quintanista da Corvinal..."

"Certo, e você quer que eu faça o quê? Bata nele até quebrar todos os dentes ou apenas arranque o que ele tem de mais precioso entre as pernas?" – perguntei, séria.

Colin riu e disse:

"Não precisa, miga... mas às vezes me sinto triste... os caras só me querem para se divertir, depois vejo os idiotas com outras pessoas... Eu sou muito burra."

"Colin, pára com isso! Burro é ele que não percebeu o quanto você é maravilhoso. Mas deixa estar, eu pego esse canalha..." – falei a última parte só para mim.

"Ginny, eu ouvi." – ele disse parando em frente às portas de carvalho do Salão Principal – "Você não vai fazer isso, lembre-se que no começo do ano você bancou o Bruce Lee e quase foi expulsa... deixa para lá."

"Certo... então alegre-se! Ele não merece! E se você ficar triste, eu também fico!"

Ele riu tristemente e nós entramos no Salão, sentamos à mesa grifinória e comemos em silêncio. Colin estava realmente chateado, porque a hora do jantar era o momento favorito dele para me repassar as fofocas do dia...

"Ginny, vou voltar para a Torre. Boa Noite." – Colin se despediu e me deu um beijo na bochecha, quando viu Jason e Annelise entrando, aos beijos, no Salão.

Minutos depois fiz o mesmo, não sem antes dirigir um olhar mortal para Jason.

Andava pelos corredores, pensando na forma mais cruel de fazer aquele idiota sofrer, quando percebi que já tinha chegado ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

"Senha?" – perguntou.

"Ginevra, espere."

Nem precisei olhar para trás. Era Draco, e ele estava com raiva de alguma coisa.

"O quê, Malfoy?" – respondi com raiva, sabe, eu ODEIO quando me chamam de Ginevra e já estava me enchendo desse costume dele.

"Malfoy?" – perguntou assustado – "Desde quando você me chama assim?"

"Desde o momento em que você me chama de Ginevra... o que você quer?"

"Por que está tão ríspida? Estou te atrapalhando?"

Eu amo o Draco e sei que isso é um fato que ninguém vai poder mudar, mas ele já estava me chateando. Primeiro, me chama de Ginevra sem nem que eu saiba o porquê. Segundo, eu não consigo saber se ele é ou não, e isso me deixa muito confusa, afinal, às vezes ele parece demonstrar algo mais do que amizade em relação a mim... e Terceiro, eu estava realmente preocupada com Colin.

"Para falar a verdade, está sim."

"Entendi, vai se encontrar com o Creevey." – disse com uma expressão de falsa alegria.

"Vou mesmo. Algum problema?"

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e não falou nada, então eu completei:

"Beleza, boa noite, Malfoy." – e disse a senha entrando no Salão Comunal.

Procurei Colin, mas ele já tinha ido se deitar, preferi não incomodá-lo, por isso fui para o meu dormitório e me deitei, dormi quase instantaneamente, sem nem pensar em Draco ou em qualquer outra coisa.

**#**

**Será que ele é?**

**#**

Os dias passaram rapidamente e quando percebi já estávamos a um dia do passeio a Hogsmeade. Até aquele momento eu ia sozinha e deixe-me dizer uma coisa: ir sozinha para o povoado é simplesmente um... SACO! E sabe, se é para ir sozinha, prefiro não ir...

"Colin, vamos para Hogsmeade?" – perguntei quando o encontrei logo depois do jantar.

"Gi, eu estou cheia de tarefas, nem vai dar..." – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho em que escrevia.

"Você vai me deixar ir sozinha?"

"Vou..." – falou simplesmente.

Dá para perceber o quanto sou abandonada?

"Valeu." – respondi e saí do Salão Comunal.

Eu sei que Colin andava deprimido, mas ele poderia ser um pouquinho mais delicado comigo, não é? Afinal, não tinha culpa de nada e estava tentando fazer o melhor para agradá-lo.

Fora que ainda estava muito chateada, pois Draco, depois daquela noite, não falava direito comigo, apenas dizia o necessário durante reuniões e rondas de monitores (agora ele era Monitor-Chefe, por isso tinha que falar comigo, mesmo que não quisesse).

Estava indo para o jardim quando senti uma mão segurar meu ombro.

"O quê? Sr.Filch, ainda nem deu o toque de recolher, então não venha brigar comigo..."

"Ginny." – a pessoa falou bem próxima à minha orelha.

"Ahm, Draco." – falei me virando – "Oi. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo... você tem um minuto? Ou está ocupada?"

"Não... quer dizer, tenho sim." – falei gaguejando, por que ficava tão patética, hein?

Andamos até o jardim e sentamos na grama. Draco foi logo falando:

"Desculpe por aquele dia..."

"Tudo bem, desculpa também, estava nervosa... o Colin estav –"

"O Creevey!" – exclamou e saltou da grama.

"Sim, ele estava chateado e eu preocupada..."

"Ginny, você e o Creevey estão namorando?"

Dá para acreditar?

Não tive outra alternativa além de rir.

Gargalhar.

"O que é tão engraçado?" – perguntou cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

"Merlim, só você mesmo..."

"O quê?"

"Você é muito lento, Malfoy..." – falei tentando conter a risada – "Colin é gay." – assim como você, seu idiota.

"O quê?" – perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

"Colin é gay, todo o mundo sabe, menos você... caramba, rapaz, tu é lento!"

"Hunf." – fungou – "Eu não sou igual aos outros, não gosto de fofocas... então... ah, bem, melhor assim."

O quê? Ele agora ia ficar interessado no Colin?

"Mas eu te chamei para te perguntar uma coisa."

"Certo. Pode falar."

"Você vai com quem para Hogsmeade amanhã?"

"Ninguém. O Colin está depressivo, o Rony e a Mione sempre vão juntos, e não estou afim de segurar vela, e o Harry e a Luna também estão juntos, eu acho, e não quero, mesmo, ser candelabro.."

"Então..." – falou olhando para cima – "Você quer ir comigo?"

Ah meu Merlimzinhooo...

Não era um encontro, era??

ERA??

"Ahm... ah... claro... tudo bem..." – respondi tentando ficar calma.

E ficamos lá, calados, como dois idiotas...

Se eu não soubesse que ele é gay, diria que estava sem jeito por causa de mim, mas talvez só tivesse arrependido por não ter convidado Colin antes de mim.

"Então, acho melhor voltarmos..." – falei levantando da grama.

"Ah, é..." – respondeu.

Caminhamos em silêncio e depois nos despedimos com um "boa noite"...

Quando entrei no Salão Comunal todos os estudantes já tinham saído, o único presente era Colin e ele estava me esperando, mas, alow, já falei que não estava com vontade de falar com ele?

"Ginny, vem cá."

"Sabe, desculpe, mas eu tenho muita tarefa... não posso." – respondi passando por ele, mas antes que pudesse me afastar ele me segurou.

"Ginny, não seja idiota, vem cá, minha flor."

Sentei ao lado dele e ouvi o que tinha a dizer:

"Desculpa, querida, mas eu não estou bem... sei que você está fazendo o possível para me alegrar, entendo tudo isso, só quero ficar no meu canto, ok? E se você quiser, vou com você para Hogsmeade amanhã, tá?"

"Não precisa, já vou com o Draco." – respondi e um sorrisinho besta escapou dos meus lábios.

"O quê?? Ele te convidou??" – perguntou interessado.

"SIM!" – gritei sem me agüentar de alegria.

"Ai meu Deuuuuuuuuuus!" – Colin gritou em resposta e começamos a fazer planos sobre o que vestir no dia seguinte.

Para Colin era um encontro, e eu estava tentando me convencer do contrário...

**#**

**Será que ele é?**

**#**

Com a notícia do meu suposto encontro com Draco, Colin se mostrava um pouco mais alegre. No dia seguinte, já tinha escolhido tudo o que eu ia usar: uma calça jeans e uma bata lilás que nós tínhamos comprado em agosto, quando fomos ao shopping, além disso, ele escolheu uma sapatilha da mesma cor da blusa. Depois de me vestir, Colin fez a maquiagem e o cabelo. Olhei no espelho e me senti bonita, se Draco gostasse da coisa, eu o ganharia fácil, fácil.

"Então, gostou, mona?"

"Adorei, querido! Obrigada!" – abracei-o.

"De nada, fofa, apenas pegue o bofe e eu ficarei bem feliz!"

"Isso não será possível. Ele é gay, Colin."

"Ai meu Jesus Cristo!" – Colin respondeu revirando os olhos e batendo os pés – "Draco não é gay, sua doida! Se ele fosse, eu já tinha ficado com ele, entende isso, mulher!"

"Hahaha... muito engraçado, mas ele é gay, sim!"

Ele apenas revirou os olhos e eu fui para a entrada do castelo (onde ia encontrar Draco), Colin continuou na Torre da Grifinória, tinha decidido não ir, para não atrapalhar.

Sei, como se eu não soubesse que ele ainda estava chateado...

"Oi, Ginny." – Draco disse – "Você está linda."

Ele também não estava de se jogar fora com aquela roupa toda preta que o deixava mais sexy...

Mas preferi não dizer isso em voz alta.

"Obrigada. Então, vamos?"

"Sim..." – respondeu oferecendo o braço como se fosse algum tipo de cavalheiro dos filmes que eu assisti.

Andamos até o povoado e passeamos pelas lojas de sempre, só que, dessa vez, parecia mais divertido. Tudo bem, sei que já fui com ele outras vezes, mas naquela época nós estávamos fingindo ser namorados e eu lembro que me sentia tão incomodada com a situação (por ela não ser de verdade e tal)...

Eu até tentei me convencer de que, definitivamente, não era um encontro, mas não consegui, talvez seja burra demais para acreditar que Draco e eu tínhamos, sabe como é, "um lance"... ou sei lá como falam...

No final da tarde, caminhamos de volta para o Castelo e eu me sentia tão feliz, tudo tinha sido maravilhoso, principalmente a parte em que Draco comprou a metade da Dedosdemel para mim (beleza, não foi a metade, mas foi quase). Quando chegamos no jardim do Castelo, ele ficou de frente a mim e disse:

"Gostou do passeio?"

"Adorei. Obrigada pelos doces." – sorri.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e, levando a mão até o meu rosto, acariciou-o.

"Você é tão linda..." – falou em um tom baixo, como se estivesse refletindo sobre o assunto.

E vamos combinar que eu fiquei paralisada.

Então vi o rosto dele se aproximando, cada vez mais, e meu coração batia tão rápido dentro do peito que estava prestes a explodir, vi que ele fechou os olhos e eu fiz o mesmo, Merlimzinho, como estava esperando por aquele momento...

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" – um grito rompeu o silêncio e eu tive vontade de romper a cara do meu irmão.

"O QUE É?" – gritei de volta, amaldiçoando todas as gerações de Ronys.

"VENHA JÁ AQUI!" – berrou em resposta.

Olhei para Draco e ele fitava o chão enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo.

"Desculpa, mas tenho que falar com aquele traste. Você me espera?"

"Ahm... na verdade, Ginny, tenho que ir. Até mais." – e saiu para dentro do Castelo.

Fui até Rony e disse:

"O que é?"

"O que você estava fazendo com o Malfoy?"

"Não, você quer dizer o que eu NÃO estava fazendo, certo? Rony, já é a segunda vez, me deixa em paz!"

"Você não devia mais falar com esse Malfoy, ele te traiu, Ginny!"

"Rony, querido." – falei em tom baixo, o meu tom ameaçador – "Quem levou o chifre fui eu, a cabeça é minha, logo, o problema não é seu. E juro por Merlim, por Morgana, e até por Voldemort, que se, mais uma vez, você fizer isso, eu arranco seus cabelos e seus olhos, ENTENDEU, RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY??" – gritei a última parte.

Voltei para o Salão Comunal soltando fogo pelas ventas, como assim me interromper outra vez?

Mas isso só pode acontecer mesmo comigo, quando estou prestes a beijar o rapaz que eu gosto, chega o meu querido irmão, o "empatalove" oficial...

Ahhhhhhh...

Quando entrei no Salão Comunal, vi Colin conversando com Scott Jameson, um rapaz moreno e alto que estudava no mesmo ano que nós dois. Eles pareciam tão absorvidos na conversa, e Colin parecia tão mais feliz, que decidi ir para o meu dormitório, ainda estava muito irada com Rony, por isso me deitei e fiquei imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido se o "empatalove" não tivesse chegado...

Draco teria me beijado, certo? E depois? Ele teria fugido? Ou nós, enfim, seríamos namorados?

Mas ele não era gay? Ele era? Ou não era?

E o Harry? Ele gostava do Harry? Ou de mim?

Meu cérebro estava dando um nó quando a porta do dormitório foi aberta e gritaram:

"Gineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeca, meu raio de sol."

Era Colin.

"Queridaaaaaaa, tá feliz?" – perguntei sorrindo.

"Siiiiimmmmm... você viuuuuuuuuu??" – respondeu enquanto me abraçava (com força, devo acrescentar).

"Ai, Colin, assim você me mata. Sim, viiiiiiii... aiiiiiiiiiii vocês estão saindo?"

"Calma, Ginny, não é assim..." – disse sorrindo sonhador –" Hoje, enquanto estava fazendo o dever de poções, Scott se aproximou e, primeiro perguntou do dever, depois nós conversamos, e vamos sair amanhã..."

"Amanhã?"

"Sim... sair, sabe, para o jardim, essas coisas, miga... mas dessa vez tenho que me cuidar, não posso me iludir."

"É amigo, tem que ir com calma..."

Ele sorriu mais um pouco até que perguntou:

"E você com o bifão do Malfoy?"

"Colin! Foi tudo tão bom, passeamos por todas as lojas, tomamos cerveja amanteigada, e depois ele comprou um monte de doces para mim, e você sabe o quanto eu amo doces... então voltamos para o castelo e ele me disse que eu sou linda..."

"O QUÊ? Ai meu Deuuuus, ele te ama, mesmo, bee!"

"Nem, Colin... mas aí, o Rony chegou na hora em que nossos rostos estavam bem próximos, e acho que ele ia me beijar, ou então... não sei, talvez fosse me dar um beijo na bochecha.

"Ginny, me mira mas me erra! Você está cega, mulher! É claro que ele ia beijá-la apaixonadamente... ain ain que lindoooooooo!"

"Coliiiinnn, desce daí! É claro que não... também, nem sei viu, o Rony..."

"O teu irmão é sem noção, miga... Deixa estar, quando ele estiver se agarrando, vou atrapalhar também." – Colin falou revoltado.

"Eu também, ele vai ver..."

Depois disso, ficamos inventando vários meios de perseguição à Rony.

Eu estava tão feliz... Colin, enfim, tinha saído da deprê, e Draco quase tinha me beijado... é, no fim das contas, o dia tinha sido bom!

**#**

**Será que ele é?**

**#**

Uma semana depois eu não pensava mais assim.

Você sabe, de que aquele sábado tinha sido maravilhoso. Pelo menos em parte. No que diz respeito a Colin, tudo estava ótimo. Ele e Scott estavam saindo e os dois estavam muito bem, andavam pela Escola de mãos dadas (ignorando os comentários maldosos) e meu amigo parecia mais feliz do que nunca.

Mas Draco Malfoy estava estranho. Ele só falava comigo quando necessário e eu me perguntava o que tinha feito de errado.

Até que cheguei à conclusão de que não fiz nada, o problema era que ele é bipolar, e por isso muda de temperamento tão fácil.

Só pode ser isso.

No sábado seguinte, quando estava tomando meu café-da-manhã tranqüilamente, tentando não pensar na razão de Draco estar ausente no recinto, ouvi Colin me chamando:

"O que foi, por que está tão nervoso?" – perguntei.

"Olha isso."

Colin me entregou um exemplar do Profeta Diário e na primeira página, lia-se a notícia:

"_**Morre Lúcio Malfoy**_

_O empresário Lúcio Malfoy, 49 anos, morreu (a causa ainda é ignorada) quando fazia uma viagem pela América. A esposa do mesmo, Narcisa Malfoy, 47 anos, só avisou à imprensa do fato agora, quando ela e o corpo do marido conseguiram retornar para o país. Mais informações leia página 10."_

"Meu Deus do Céu. Quando foi isso?" – perguntei, chocada.

"Não sei, Ginny, mas você não acha que é por isso que Draco anda tão afastado?"

"Então ele é um idiota, ele devia ter me contado... vou atrás dele."

Saí da mesa e enquanto caminhava pensei onde poderia encontrá-lo. Então pensei no quarto de monitor-chefe, fui até lá e dei a senha (eu sabia porque Hermione tinha me passado uns dias antes), bati na porta do quarto dele, mas ninguém respondeu.

"Draco, sou eu. Abre."

Nada.

"Tudo bem, não abra." – peguei minha varinha e apontei para a maçaneta – "Alorromora" – ouvi um 'tec' e a porta abriu.

Ele estava deitado na cama, olhando fixamente o teto. Sentei ao lado dele e acariciei os cabelos dele, não falei nada, porque preferi esperar que ele dissesse algo.

"Então, todos já sabem." – disse por fim.

"Sim... quando foi?" – perguntei.

"Recebi a coruja da minha mãe naquele sábado, mas não quis falar para ninguém."

"Nem para mim, Draco? Nós somos amigos."

"A verdade é que não preciso de pena de ninguém, nem da sua." – levantou-se da cama e ficou em pé, de costas para mim.

"Draco" – disse colocando a mão em seu braço – "Eu não sinto pena de você, ninguém sente. Apenas estou preocupada com você, quando nós perdemos alguém não é bom nos isolarmos..."

"Ginevra, você já perdeu alguém?" – perguntou me encarando sério.

"Não, mas eu sei..."

"Não sabe, você não pode saber como dói... mesmo que ele tenha sido um péssimo pai, ele era o único pai que eu tinha..."

"Eu sei disso, Draco..."

"E agora as pessoas vão me olhar e ficar apontando para mim... depois vão se aproximar, e já vejo o olhar de pena... eu não preciso de ninguém... sempre fui sozinho... e agora não será diferente, certo, Weasley?"

Weasley? Como assim?

"Draco, eu..."

"De ninguém, Weasley, agora saia..." – falou apontando para a porta.

Não tive outra alternativa além de sair do quarto e chorar. Sabe, eu não tenho culpa pelo pai dele ter morrido e, apesar das coisas que o pai dele fez comigo quando entrei nessa Escola, realmente senti que ele tivesse morrido...

Então, por que ele era tão grosso comigo quando eu estava só tentando ajudá-lo?

Voltei para o Salão Comunal me sentindo totalmente destruída e, naquele momento, eu nem imaginava que era só começo...

**#**

**Nota da Beta-Reader:** Ai, que capítulo mais triste, miga!! Assim eu choro!! Pq o Draco foi tão besta?? Só pq tá sofrendo?? Ok, é um bom motivo, mas só pq ele pode tudo!! Hehehehehe!! Mas, mesmo assim, fico com pena da Gina!!

Povo lindo, reviews na moça, hein?? Quanto mais, melhor!!

Amo todos vocês!! Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Oi gente. Vou ser sincera, não estou mais tão empolgada com essa fic.. ain e acho que as pessoas tb não... :( Sabe, andei olhando os hits dela e no começo, ela teve média de 14 a 16 reviews, agora só tem umas 6 e sei que o que importa é qualidade e não quantidade... mas às vezes da tristeza, dá a impressão de que você se dedica a uma coisa, mas ninguém lê e nem se importa...

Estou fazendo o possível para continuar com ela ( a vontade de apagar todas as fics e ir embora para o Japão é grande, mas estou resistindo a isso)... (e também eu nem tinha como ir ao Japão, só se for a pé...)

Bem, eu matei o Lúcio e vocês vão entender mais na frente o porquê disso...Na verdade, ele não está morto, ele fugiu para cá, para minha casa e está me esperando na minha cama. Já vou querido!!

Cahammm... bem, vamos aos agradecimentos, antes que eu surte de vez:

**Agradecimentos:**

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Minha amiga querida e leitora tão fiel, obrigada pelo apoio de sempre! Espero que você continue lendo as idiotices que eu ouso chamar de estórias. Obrigada por tudo, viu? Beijos.

Jaque Weasley: Querida, obrigada pela review. Quando digo (ou escrevo, tanto faz) que adoro receber suas reviews porque elas me fazem sorrir, não estou mentindo! Valeu mesmo. Na verdade, Jaque, não estou querendo me livrar de vocês, só das fics mesmo. Como já falei, estou tentada com a idéia de fugir para o Japão e me aposentar da (pseudo) carreira de escritora da fanfics. Ah, adoro seus capangas! Um beijo para eles e outro bem grande para você! :)

Jane Alves: Oi, querida, obrigada pela review. No próximo capítulo vai acabar o mistério sobre o Draco ser ou não gay, de uma vez por todas. Mas acho que você está com a razão hein... :) Ah, nem foi coment fraquinho, viu, todo comentário é válido e eu adoro! Beijos.

Misty Weasley Malfoy: Obrigada pela review, Misty. Nem demorei tanto, demorei? Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que goste! Beijos.

Princesa Chi: Obrigada pela review, Chi querida! Sim, também acho a minha Ginny tapada, mas a coitada já sofreu tanto por amor que quando ele está debaixo do nariz dela, a pobe nem vê. Eita, acho que falei demais... hehehe Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos.

Thaty: Valeu pela review, Thaty. Espero que continue gostando da fic. Beijos.

Liara: Ain, obrigada pela review e por acha minha fic boa. :) Espero que continue gostando dela. Beijos.

Nathoca: Moça, obrigada pela review! Essa fic, no começo, nem tinha previsão de capítulos, mas agora calculo que ela vá até o 12º. Capítulo, já que terei que falar sobre o 7º. Ano da Ginny... então, ainda faltam uns 3 ou 4 capítulos mais ou menos. Espero que goste. Beijos!

Por hoje, é só.

Desculpa qualquer coisa aí, povo...

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Quando me diziam a frase "se está ruim, calma, que depois piora" sempre achei que era algo muito pessimista e que se já tava tão mau assim nem tinha como piorar.

Mas agora sei que isso pode ser verdade...

Depois do dia em que tentei falar com Draco, mas fui expulsa do quarto dele, não tentei me reaproximar novamente. Sabe, como já falei, eu o amo, mas primeiro me amo e se fosse atrás dele depois daquilo, seria uma agressão a mim.

E, beleza, sei que ele está transtornado com a perda do pai e tudo mais, só que ele não pode sair humilhando os outros assim, principalmente aqueles que querem somente ajudá-lo.

Além do mais, foi ele quem agiu mal, logo, ele que teria que pedir desculpas, não eu, até porque só tentei consolá-lo e acabei me dando mal.

Também não posso mentir que esperava, realmente, o dia em que ele vinha, todo arrependido, e me pediria perdão, eu, então, faria um pouco de drama, mas depois o perdoaria. E tudo seria igual a antes.

Só que esse dia nunca chegou.

E nem precisa dizer o quanto me sentia mal por isso. Os dias foram passando e eu o via sentado à mesa sonserina conversando com alguns rapazes e com algumas garotas (que se atiravam, literalmente, em seu colo) e ele nem dirigia um olharzinho sequer para a mesa em que eu estava.

Tentava lembrar de algo errado que fizera, mas não conseguia, até porque não tinha feito nada errado, muito pelo contrário, sempre tentei fazer o melhor por ele, mas agora isso não importava mais, ele era o Malfoy de antes: sempre rude e maldoso.

Em uma noite de novembro, quase um mês depois do meu "rompimento" com Draco, fui, quase me arrastando, para o Salão Principal. Encontrei Colin e Scott conversando aos cochichos, parando imediatamente assim que me viram.

"Oi, gente." – falei para os dois enquanto me sentava.

"Olá, Gineca. Como está?" – Colin perguntou.

"Bem e vocês?" – respondi, mas minha cara era de quem tinha sido atropelada por um milhão de trasgos.

"Ótimos." – Scott respondeu.

"Legal." – comentei e comecei a comer, quer dizer, tentar comer, porque não tinha mais tanta vontade de comer...

Fiquei em silêncio apenas brincando com a comida que estava no prato, enquanto Colin e Scott falavam, novamente, aos cochichos. Quando já estava cheia de brincar com a comida, disse:

"Bem, terminei... vou voltar para a Torre..."

"Espera, Ginny, você não pode... a Diretora McGonagall vai fazer um anúncio após o jantar." – Colin disse apressado.

"Ok." – respondi e voltei à minha tarefa de antes.

Quando todos terminaram de jantar, a Diretora, com a voz mais alta, disse:

"Bem, alunos, hoje quero anunciar uma novidade que acontecerá este ano em Hogwarts."

"_Lá vem mais chatice..."_ – pensei e afundei mais na cadeira.

"Os professores e eu conversamos muito e percebemos que há muito tempo não temos um Baile na Escola, por isso, decidimos que neste ano, no dia de Natal, haverá um Baile e..." – ela continuou falando, mas eu me desliguei da conversa, fiquei pensando em todas as tarefas que tinha para fazer, enquanto estava escutando aquelas idiotices.

"Ginny? Vamos!" – Colin falou depois do que pareceu um bom tempo.

Apenas acenei positivamente quando percebi que o aviso da diretora já havia sido dado e caminhamos de volta para o Salão Comunal.

"E então, Gi, nós vamos vestidas como?" – Colin perguntou quando nos sentamos nas poltronas próximas à lareira.

"Quem? Eu? Ah, Colin, não vou, mesmo." – respondi me encolhendo na poltrona.

"Vai sim! Colin e eu levaremos você." – Scott rebateu.

"Não vou mesmo... primeiro, nem tenho par... segundo, não estou no clima e terceiro, não vou com vocês, assim vou segurar vela de novo. Valeu, mas dispenso..."

"Ah não, Ginevra Molly Weasley da Silva Sauro! Você vai siiiiimmm! E nós cantaremos juntas, as três!" – Colin falou impaciente.

"Quê? Cantar? Mas não era um baile?"

"Mulher, tu estava pensando no quê enquanto a Minny falava? É um Baile, mas os alunos é que vão ser responsáveis pelas músicas... e claro que nós três iremos colaborar, afinal somos os únicos com um bom gosto musical." – Colin disse orgulhoso.

"Colin..." – comecei.

"Ginny, eu sei, ok? Aquele imbecil te destruiu, mas você não pode ficar assim... anime-se... ele já está bastante animado... Ai!" – gritou quando Scott deu uma cotovelada nele.

"O quê? Como assim animado?" – falei, confusa.

"Nada, Gi..." – Scott respondeu apressado.

"Colin, me responda. Como animado?"

"É que hoje, quando Scott e eu estávamos indo para o Salão Principal, vimos Draco se agarrando com uma garota... e sabe, ai, pára, Scott!" – Colin falou enquanto massageava o braço em que o outro rapaz estava beliscando – "Tenho que falar para ela, assim a Ginny esquece logo esse idiota." – disse para o namorado e depois para mim – "Não é a primeira vez, Ginny. Todo dia ele aparece com uma garota nova e fica se agarrando com elas pelos corredores e pelas salas abandonadas..."

"Então..." – falei tentando conter as lágrimas que já saíam – "Ele não é gay?"

"Eu sempre te falei, Gineca... Draco Malfoy não é gay, muito pelo contrário, ele é um idiota completo, e um galinha..."

Levantei da poltrona e me dirigi para a saída da Sala Comunal, tinha que ir para bem longe, queria chorar e, se possível, me afogar nas lágrimas...

Fui para o jardim sem me importar com o fato de que já era noite e estava fazendo muito frio. Parei no meio do lugar, tentando colocar minhas idéias em ordem, mas estava muito difícil, uma vez que eu chorava sem conseguir me controlar.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei lá, apenas chorando e sentindo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo: raiva, arrependimento, tristeza e solidão. Senti uma mão segurando meu ombro e disse:

"Colin, me deixa sozinha... preciso pensar na minha vida..." – falei sem me virar.

Ninguém respondeu, a mão continuou lá.

"Eu gosto tanto dele e me sinto tão idiota..." – falei sentindo que as lágrimas eram mais intensas, então me virei.

E quase morro do coração quando vi quem estava segurando meu ombro.

Era simplesmente a pessoa que eu menos queria ver naquele momento: Draco Malfoy, em carne, osso e aquelas roupas pretas que o deixam tão lindo.

"Ah, você." – disse enquanto saía de perto dele.

"Sim... o que está acontecendo com você?" – perguntou como se estivesse preocupado.

Ok, preocupado comigo... faz-me rir, Draco Malfoy...

"Não te interessa..." – respondi bruscamente.

"Quem é esse que você gosta tanto? É o Potter?" – perguntou enquanto continuava me seguindo.

Parei de repente e olhei para ele. Como eu conseguia gostar de alguém tão idiota?

"Não é do Harry que eu gosto... infelizmente." – respondi olhando para aquele ser tão imbecil.

"E quem é então?" – perguntou.

"Você quer mesmo saber?" – desafiei enquanto me aproximava.

"Sim."

"De você." – falei simplesmente.

Ele ficou com a expressão assustada e eu continuei:

"Infelizmente..." – ri com armagura e completei – "Mas você já sabia disso, não é, Malfoy?"

"Eu? Claro que não... Ginny, eu..."

"Não me chama de Ginny..." – respirei fundo e continuei - "E claro que você sabia... eu falei para você naquele dia... no aniversário do Colin."

"Não levei aquilo a sério, você estava bêbada."

"Sim, estava, mas eu sei o que falei e não uso a bebida como desculpa para desfazer as coisas. Mas você, Draco Malfoy, é lento demais para perceber qualquer coisa que não for dita assim, na sua cara, com todas as letras." – andei até o lugar em que ele estava e disse – "Eu, Ginevra Weasley, infelizmente, amo você, Draco Malfoy."

"Ginny, eu..." – pausa – "Sinto o mesmo por você."

E qual foi a minha única reação?

Rir, é claro.

Ele estava tentando enganar quem?

"Do que você está rindo?"

"Você quer que eu acredite nisso?" – parei de rir e o olhei com toda a mágoa que guardei até aquele momento – "Você quer que eu acredite, depois de tudo o que fez? Depois de ter me expulsado naquele dia, não só do seu quarto, mas da sua vida, sem nenhuma explicação? E as garotas que você sai? Como você gosta de alguém e sai com outras?"

"Eu só saí com elas, porque pensei que você não queria nada comigo."

"Realmente você tem razão, Malfoy. Não quero nada com você. Não mais." – falei e andei rápido para longe dele.

"Mas, Ginny, espera, posso explicar tudo..." – ouvi a voz dele longe, mas não dei importância, segui para dentro do Castelo e minutos depois voltei para a Torre da Grifinória, onde encontrei Colin e Scott conversando.

"Eu vou para o Baile e vou cantar com vocês." – falei tão rápido que os dois se assustaram.

"O quê? Como mudou de idéia?" – Colin foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

"Percebi que não vale a pena estar sofrendo... só isso. Boa noite." – e saí para o meu dormitório.

Sei que estava parecendo uma doida, mas talvez, naquele momento, estivesse um pouquinho.

Só queria esquecê-lo de uma vez e quanto mais me envolvesse com outras tarefas, mais fácil seria esquecer, certo?

Pelo menos pensei isso naquele momento e esperava que desse certo.

**#**

**Será que ele é?**

**#**

Os dias que passaram foram melhores, ou pelo menos tentava me convencer disso. Sempre que Draco passava pelo meu pensamento, eu o afastava, e fazia isso também quando o via pelos corredores, assim que percebia a aproximação dele.

Já estávamos no meio de dezembro e ainda não tínhamos decidido qual música apresentar no Baile. Pensei em desistir disso, ia ser mico total, mas Colin sempre me convencia do contrário.

"Amiga, vai ser legal. E você tem uma voz linda, além disso, já inscrevi nós três na categoria de grupo e você na categoria individual."

"Quê? Colin, vou cantar sozinha?"

"Ah, Ginny, vai ser legal..."

"E que música vamos cantar?" – perguntei, derrotada.

"Não sei... você gosta de músicas latinas, Gi?"

"Como assim?"

"Sabe, aquelas músicas calientes... tipo, Ricky Martin, Chayanne, Enrique Iglesias..."

"Ah... gosto... aliás, gosto desses cantores... por quê?"

"Sério? Que bom!" – sorriu vitorioso e depois disse – "Mas ainda não pensei em nada para o grupo, mas para a individual..."

"A individual já tenho..."

"E qual vai ser?"

"I'm outta love, da Anastacia..."

Eu tinha pesquisado muito e enfim escolhi essa música porque era um recado para o Sr.Malfoy.

"Muito bem. Adorei, mas e a nossa música? Qual vai ser?"

Ficamos pensando em algo até chegar a hora do jantar, e eu tinha esperança de que essa hora não chegasse. Naquela noite teria ronda com o Malfoy e não estava nem um pouco interessada em ficar sozinha com ele durante duas horas.

Depois do jantar, me despedi dos garotos e fui para as masmorras, o lugar em que faríamos a ronda. Quando cheguei no local, ele já tinha chegado, estava sentado e sua cabeça estava apoiada na parede, como se estivesse cochilando.

Ao ouvir os meus passos, ele se assustou e foi logo dizendo:

"Boa noite, Ginny."

Apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça e esperei as instruções.

"Quero conversar com você."

"Só quero saber se tiver relação com a monitoria."

"Não, tem a ver com nós dois."

"Nós dois?" – ri sarcasticamente – "Não existe 'nós dois'..."

"Ginny." – falou enquanto se aproximava – "Eu sei que fui um idiota, mas assim que soube da morte do meu pai quis sumir... não conseguia parar de me culpar, enquanto ele estava morrendo eu estava me divertindo com você em Hogsmeade."

"Certo, e eu tinha culpa?"

"Não, Ginny..."

"Você estar comigo em Hogsmeade ou lá, com ele, ia resolver algo? Ia evitar a morte dele?"

"Na verdade não... mamãe disse que ele morreu do coração, enquanto dormia..."

"É, então não vejo razão para se culpar..." – falei e aquilo pareceu um conselho aos meus ouvidos, por isso completei – "E muito menos me culpar."

"Eu sei... me desculpa..." – pediu com aquela cara de cachorro sem dono que me enganou tantas vezes.

"Desculpo, viva a sua vida em paz, Malfoy, e seja feliz."

"Então está tudo bem entre nós?" – falou sorrindo e só Merlim sabe o quanto me segurei para não retribuir o sorriso.

"Claro que não! Eu perdôo, mas prefiro que continuemos assim: você na sua e eu na minha, ok? Agora, Malfoy, boa noite..." – falei saindo.

"Ginny." – sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto segurava a minha mão, impedindo que eu saísse – "Por favor..." – e a boca, antes próxima ao meu ouvido, foi descendo até ficar bem próxima à minha boca.

Eu sentia tanta vontade de esquecer tudo e beijá-lo, mas não poderia... não depois de tudo o que ele fez.

Antes que conseguisse raciocinar direito, ele juntou os lábios aos meus e senti que o mundo poderia acabar naquele momento que eu nem sentiria...

Tinha sentido tanto a falta daquele toque, tão quente e suave, e era tão bom, mas também era errado, muito errado, ele não merecia...

"Sai." – falei quando consegui juntar energia suficiente para empurrá-lo.

"Ginny..." – aproximou-se novamente – "Eu sei que você quer..."

"Não... isso agora é passado." – e saí, deixando-o no meio do corredor.

Durante todo o caminho de volta à Torre da Grifinória tentei me convencer disso: Malfoy era passado e meu coração só estava batendo tão forte porque eu tinha andado rápido... só isso...

**#**

**Será que ele é?**

**#**

O Natal chegou e quando acordei tive vontade de pegar a firebolt do Harry e fugir de Hogwarts, tipo, igual aos gêmeos, não queria me apresentar naquele Baile idiota, nem queria ir ao Baile idiota...

Levantei da cama e fui até a pilha de presentes que me esperava. Abri o pacote da minha mãe: um suéter rosa claro e vários doces. Depois abri o presente de Hermione, que era um livro trouxa chamado "Todo Garoto Tem", que pela capa devia ser interessante, melhor do que os livros que ela tinha me dado nos Natais anteriores. Rony me deu um par de meias de cor roxo berrante (sim, valeu, irmãozinho, vou usar, com certeza... fala sério). No pacote de Colin tinha um livro chamado "Todo Homem é Idiota", e no pacote de Scott tinha uma caixa de chocolate de morango. O presente de Harry também foi chocolate, só que de menta. As pessoas tinham o objetivo de me deixar cheia de cáries e de me engordar, certo?

E então cheguei na última caixa. Ela era grande e fina, e também não era muito pesada. Quando abri vi um buquê de rosas vermelhas, lindas. Dentro havia um cartão que dizia:

"_Verde é a cor da primavera_

_Faz tudo renascer_

_Como a vida, o dia em que eu te encontrei_

_Azul é cor que tem o céu_

_E vai meu coração_

_Voando quando estou com você_

_Dourado é o brilho da manhã_

_Desperta e faz pensar_

_Como vou viver se você não vem?_

_Vermelho é a cor do nosso beijo_

_Como um fogo em meu peito_

_Como as rosas que te dou _

_Vermelho é a cor do amor_"

Olhei por todos os lados do cartão, mas não havia nenhuma assinatura. De repente me vi tendo uma pequena fantasia onde Draco tinha me enviado as flores... e ele tinha escrito aquilo só para mim...

Depois quase me joguei da escada do dormitório quando pensei nisso, não era certo estar pensando nele assim, ele não merecia.

Quando mostrei à Colin o cartão e as flores ele quase teve um ataque de felicidade, e eu não entendi o porquê.

"O quê? Que foi, Colin? Você sabe quem mandou?"

"Claro que não, Gineca... só estou feliz por você..." – disfarçou.

A noite chegou e, com ela, o tal Baile. Colin e Scott foram se vestir enquanto eu fiquei no meu quarto, tentando me vestir. O meu vestido tinha sido comprado por Colin naquela vez em que fomos ao shopping, e quando lembrei disso, automaticamente recordei do dia em que Draco foi conosco ao cinema... tudo estava indo bem, por que ele tinha feito aquelas coisas? Por que tinha me machucado tanto?

Sem perceber estava chorando novamente, e me odiava por isso... ele ainda mexia comigo, por mais que tentasse me convencer do contrário.

"Ginny." – Colin falou enquanto entrava no quarto – "Você ainda está assim?"

Ele já estava arrumado com as vestes pretas.

"Você está lindo, migo."

"Obrigada, fofa. Vamos, vou te ajudar..."

Lentamente me levantei da cama e começamos o ritual de arrumação.

Coloquei o vestido, que era muito lindo. Era um modelo de cetim, vinho, justo dos seios até a cintura e que depois ia ficando solto para baixo, até a altura do joelho, as alças eram cruzadas nas costas, deixando-as descobertas. Calcei sandálias da mesma cor e Colin fez toda a minha maquiagem, depois prendeu meus cabelos num coque que deixava apenas uns cachos soltos.

"Tá linda, bee!" – Colin disse me olhando no espelho.

"Obrigada, migo. Vamos? Cadê o Scott?" – falei enquanto saíamos do quarto.

"Lá embaixo." – respondeu quando chegamos no alto da escada.

Assim como Colin, Scott estava com vestes pretas e também estava lindo. Os dois formavam um belo casal.

"Está linda, querida." – Scott falou me dando um beijo na bochecha – "Vamos?" – ofereceu o braço e eu aceitei.

Então saímos os três (eu no meio, segurando o braço dos dois) e partimos para o Salão Principal.

Quando as portas de carvalho se abriram para nós passarmos fiquei um pouco mais empolgada. Tudo estava maravilhoso, a decoração era branca e vermelha, e o lugar já estava cheio de estudantes que dançavam ao som de...

Meu Deus...

Era o Neville e, até que, ele não canta mal, sabe? Não sei qual era a música, mas era meio agitada...

Depois de Nevile, a professora Minerva subiu ao palco e disse:

"Obrigada, Sr.Longbottom. Agora vamos à próxima apresentação. Srta. Weasley?"

Meu coração batia forte, mas disfarcei. Subi ao palco e a música começou a tocar no exato instante em que a porta do Salão abria e por ela entrava Draco Malfoy.

Ele se aproximou do palco e ficou ao lado de Colin e Scott, vi um sorrisinho metido no rosto dele e tive mais vontade de cantar a música.

Olhei para ele e comecei:

"**Now baby come on,**

**Don't claim that love you never let me feel**

**I should have known 'Cause you've brought nothing real**

**Come on be a man about it**

**You won't die**

**I ain't got no more tears to cry**

**And I can't take this no more**

**You know I gotta let it go**

**And you know**

**I'm outta love**

**Set me free**

**And let me out this misery**

**Just show me the way to get my life again**

**'Cause you can't handle me**

**(I said) I'm outta love**

**Can't you see**

**Baby that you gotta set me free**

**I'm outta love"**

Ele ria descaradamente e isso, mais os gritos de incentivo das pessoas, me fizeram continuar, com mais vontade:

"**Said how many times**

**Have I tried to turn this love around?**

**But every time**

**You**** just let me down**

**Come on be a man about it**

**You'll**** survive**

**True that you can work it out all right**

**Tell me, yesterday**

**Did you know?**

**I'd be the one to let you go?**

**And you know**

**I'm outta love**

**Set me free**

**And let me out this misery**

**Just show me the way to get my life again**

**'Cause you can't handle me**

**(I said) I'm outta love**

**Can't you see**

**Baby that you gotta set me free**

**I'm outta love**

**Let me get over you**

**The way you've gotten over me too, yeah**

**Seems like my time has come**

**And now I'm moving on**

**I'll be stronger**

**I'm outta love**

**Set me free (Set me free)**

**And let me out this misery**

**(Yeah, yeah)**

**Show me the way to get my life again**

**(Show me the way, my life again)**

**You can't handle me (No no, no no)**

**(I said) I'm outta love (I'm outta love)**

**Set me free (Set me free)**

**And let me out this misery**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Show me the way to get my life again**

**You can't handle me**

**(I said) I'm outta love**

**Can't you see (Can't you see)**

**Baby that you gotta set me free**

**I'm outta love**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**I'm outta love**

**Set me free**

**And let me out this misery**

**Just show me the way to get my life again**

**'Cause you can't handle me**

**(I said) I'm outta love**

**Can't you see**

**Baby that you gotta set me free**

**I'm outta love"**

Quando terminei fui aplaudida pelas pessoas e Draco ainda sorria abertamente. Depois disso a Professora McGonagall foi até o microfone e disse:

"Agora, a Srta. Weasley e os Srs. Creevey e Jameson irão cantar."

Colin e Scott subiram ao palco e os primeiros acordes de "It's Rainning Men" começaram a ser ouvidos.

Eu era a primeira a cantar, então comecei:

"**Humidity is rising**

**Barometer's getting low**

**According to all sources, the street's the place to go.**

**Cause tonight for the first time**

**Just about halfpast ten**

**For the first time in history**

**It's gonna start raining men"**

E os três juntos:

"**It's Raining Men! ****Hallelujah!**

**It's Raining Men! Amen!**

**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!**

**It's Raining Men! Amen!"**

E o Colin:

"**Humidity is rising**

**Barometer's getting low**

**According to all sources,**

**the street's the place to go.**

**Cause tonight for the first time**

**Just about halfpast ten**

**For the first time in history**

**It's gonna start raining men**

**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!**

**It's Raining Men! Amen!**

**I'm gonna go out**

**I'm gonna let myself get**

**Absolutely soaking wet!"**

Os três juntos novamente:

"**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!**

**It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!**

**Tall, blonde, dark and lean**

**Rough and tough and strong and mean"**

E eu sozinha:

"**God bless Mother Nature,**

**she's a single woman too**

**She took off to heaven**

**and she did what she had to do**

**She taught every angel**

**to rearrange the sky**

**So that each and every woman**

**could find her perfect guy**

**It's Raining Men!"**

Scott sozinho:

"**I feel stormy weather Moving in**

**about to begin**

**Hear the thunder Don't you lose your head**

**Rip off the roof and stay in bed"**

E os três juntos:

"**It's Raining Men! ****Hallelujah!**

**It's Raining Men! Amen!**

**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!**

**It's Raining Men! Amen!**

**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!**

**It's Raining Men! Amen!**

**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!**

**It's Raining Men! Amen!**

**It's raining men!"**

Quando terminamos, o público aplaudiu efusivamente e saímos do palco. Nunca pensei que poderia me divertir tanto. No começo achamos que não ia ser legal cantar essa música, por ser um pouco sugestiva, mas as pessoas adoraram, talvez pelo jeito que nós nos revezamos, e também pelos passinhos que Colin tinha inventado.

A Professora subiu ao palco novamente e anunciou:

"Agora, o Sr.Malfoy, por favor."

Tipo, quase caí da cadeira quando ouvi isso.

Draco ia cantar?

Meu Merlim...

A música era lenta e tinha um ritmo latino... eu conhecia aquela música, aliás, adorava aquela música... era "Dejaria Todo", do Chayanne...

Senti meu coração bater forte.

O Draco cantando... certo... e em espanhol??

Levantei da cadeira e me aproximei um pouco do palco... Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, como se estivesse concentrado, então começou:

"**He intentado casi todo para convencerte**

**Mientras el mundo se derrumba todo aquí a mis pies**

**Mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco**

**Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás si sobreviviré**

**Porque sin tí me queda la conciencia helada y vacía**

**Porque sin tí me he dado cuenta amor que no renaceré**

**Porque he ido más allá del limite de la desolación**

**Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi**

**alma ya no tienen conexión**

**Y te juro que..."**

Então ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim fixamente, sem desviar, nem por um segundo:

"**Lo dejaria todo porque te quedaras **

**Mi credo mi pasado mi religión**

**Después de todo estás**

**rompiendo nuestros lazos**

**Y dejas en pedazos este**

**Corazón**

**Mi piel también la dejaría, mi **

**nombre, mi fuerza**

**Hasta mí propia vida**

**Y qué más dá perder**

**Si te llevas del todo mi fe**

**Qué no dejaría****"**

Lentamente ele saiu do palco e veio andando em minha direção, ainda sem desviar o olhar, e as pessoas foram abrindo espaço, até que nós dois ficamos sozinhos, rodeados pelos alunos que assistiam à cena, sem entender nada.

"**Duelen más tus cosas buenas**

**cuando estás ausente**

**Yo sé que es demasiado tarde**

**para remediar**

**No me queda bien valerme de**

**diez mil excusas**

**Cuando definitivamente sé que**

**ahora te vas**

**Aunque te vuelva a repetir que**

**estoy muríendo día a día**

**Aunque también estés**

**muríendo tú no me perdonarás**

**Aunque sin ti haya llegado al**

**limite de la desolación**

**Y mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi**

**alma ya no tienen conexión**

**Sigo muriéndome"**

Ele se aproximou mais ainda, ficando a poucos centímetros de mim, e continuou:

"**Lo dejaria todo porque te quedaras **

**Mi credo mi pasado mi religión**

**Después de todo estás**

**rompiendo nuestros lazos**

**Y dejas en pedazos este**

**Corazón**

**Mi piel también la dejaría, mi **

**nombre, mi fuerza**

**Hasta mí propia vida**

**Y qué más dá perder**

**Si te llevas del todo mi fe**

**Qué no dejaría"**

A música terminou e o Salão ficou em silêncio, esperando o próximo passo. Eu sentia meu coração bater forte, pois até onde meu cérebro tinha funcionado, aquela música era para mim, certo? Nem deu tempo de pensar, pois foi ouvida a voz da Diretora.

"Muito bem e agora vamos..."

Nem esperei que ela terminasse, saí de perto dele, e saí do Salão. Precisava de ar, precisava estar longe dele, só assim conseguiria pensar.

Parei num corredor e tentei colocar a cabeça em ordem...

Meu coração gritava: "vai lá e agarra ele!" e meu cérebro dizia: "não seja burra, ele já te enganou uma vez..."

Estava tão concentrada que nem ouvi passos atrás de mim, só notei a presença de alguém quando este alguém tocou o meu ombro nu, e nem precisou olhar para ver quem era, reconhecia aquele toque que me fazia tremer.

"Ahm... oi..." – falei enquanto me afastava.

Distância era muito bom nesses casos...

Ele sorriu e disse:

"Oi, o que foi, canto tão mal assim?"

"Não, Malfoy... quer dizer, você canta legal..." – ele se aproximava perigosamente e eu me afastava – "Ahm... então, nem sabia que você cantava, e em espanhol..."

"Pois é, por você canto até em japonês..." – disse ao meu ouvido e dessa vez não pude me afastar, pois já estava grudada na parede.

"Malfoy..." – falei tentando me manter consciente, o que era quase impossível quando ele estava tão próximo – "Sai da frente, por favor..." – supliquei.

"Não, Ginny..." – disse com os lábios bem próximos aos meus – "Eu quero você e sei que você me quer..."

"N-não..." – gaguejei – "Você está enganado..."

Ele apenas sorriu e me beijou. No mesmo instante senti o chão desaparecer debaixo dos meus pés, por isso, coloquei os braços em volta do pescoço dele e segurei com força. O beijo foi lento e suave ao mesmo tempo em que transmitia tudo o que estávamos sentindo naquele momento: paixão, saudade, desejo.

Draco começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo meu pescoço e um pouco de sanidade voltou em mim, então disse:

"Não, pára... por favor..."

No mesmo instante ele parou e eu me senti tão mal por isso. Afinal, por que mesmo estava com raiva dele? Sabe, nunca fui uma pessoa rancorosa, então, por que estava sendo agora? Eu o amava tanto, e agora que tinha o conhecimento de que ele sentia o mesmo, tinha que viver o momento, sem mágoas, sem ressentimentos. O passado ficara para trás.

"Você entendeu errado." – falei olhando para ele – "Eu disse: não pára, por favor..." – ele sorriu malicioso e nos beijamos novamente.

Dessa vez o beijo foi mais quente, mais forte, Draco acariciava toda a extensão das minhas costas, deixando os locais por onde passava, em brasa. As mãos habilidosas dele, desceram até as minhas coxas, me puxando para cima, até que enlacei a cintura dele com as minhas pernas.

Naquela hora o mundo poderia cair na minha cabeça, que eu nem sentiria.

Mas deixe-me dizer que um grito fez o meu mundo cair, e acabou com toda a situação.

"Scott, já achei!" – Colin gritou e no mesmo momento o beijo foi quebrado.

Lentamente coloquei os pés no chão novamente, mas Draco não me soltou um minuto sequer, continuávamos abraçados, com os olhos fechados e as testas encostadas, respirando ofegantes.

"Meninos, desculpem atrapalhar e tal" – Colin falou e percebi que ele estava sorrindo – "Mas Ginny, acho melhor você e o Draco irem para outro lugar... o Rony está te procurando."

"O que aquele mongol quer comigo?" – numa hora dessas, meu Merlim?

"Ele não gostou nada nada de ver você e o Draco no Baile..."

"Colin, diz para ele ir me procurar na casa do..."

"Calma, Ginny." – Draco disse – "Creevey, nós vamos para o jardim... você pode despistar o Weasley?"

"Claro..." – Colin disse sorrindo – "E, garotos, usem proteção!"

"Coliiiinnnnnnn!" – gritei, sentindo meu rosto ficar vermelho.

Ele saiu gargalhando e Draco me puxou para o jardim. Andamos lentamente até lá, de mãos dadas, eu ainda estava nervosa pelo que tinha quase acontecido, mas Draco parecia perfeitamente normal.

Sentamos em um banco afastado e Draco começou:

"Quero explicar tudo..."

"Draco, deixa para lá... o que passou, passou..." – naquele momento sentia que as explicações não importavam mais.

"Não, Ginny. Eu preciso... fui tão idiota... sinto que perdemos tanto tempo..." – ele falou enquanto acariciava minha mão.

Encostei a cabeça no ombro dele e disse:

"Mas nós temos todo o tempo do mundo... o passado já está lá atrás, agora temos que viver o presente."

"E o futuro..." – completou – "Não pense que vai se livrar de mim facilmente."

Sorri e ele continuou:

"Quando meu pai morreu, sei que agi mal, mas além de me culpar, pensei que você não queria nada comigo... sempre que seu irmão aparecia, você saía correndo para atendê-lo, pensei que estivesse fugindo de mim. E também aquele Potter, sempre perto de você... me dava tanta raiva, e você nem percebia o quanto eu estava louco de ciúme."

"Harry é só meu amigo."

"Eu sei... e quero que você saiba que aquelas garotas não significaram nada para mim... saía com elas, mas sempre imaginava que era você quem beijava..." – pausa – "Aqueles dias sem você, sem sua companhia, foram horríveis... a verdade é que não sei mais viver se você não estiver presente na minha vida, Ginny."

Eu apenas sorri para ele e ele continuou:

"Eu te amo, Ginny. Você aceita ser minha namorada?"

Senti meu coração batucar dentro do peito e, sorrindo, respondi:

"Aceito..." – ele me abraçou e eu sussurrei no seu ouvido – "Eu te amo, Draco."

Depois disso nos beijamos novamente e depois e depois e depois! Resumindo, passamos a noite nos beijando e conversando, até que amanheceu e tive que voltar para a Torre da Grifinória.

E devo acrescentar que voltei saltitando, estava tão feliz, nada poderia acabar com minha felicidade.

**#**

**Será que ele é?**

**#**

**Nota da Beta-Reader****:** Amiguetes!! Que capítulo lindo!! O Draco é tudo, eu sempre digo isso, e sempre repetirei!! Hehehehehehehehe!! Bom, mas será que nada poderia, mesmo acabar com a felicidade dela?? Será que essa tonha esqueceu de Rony, o ruivo gostosão?? O.O

Ok, deixa eu parar de especular!! Hahahahahahahaha!!

GENTEM!! Cadê as reviews, pretty people?? Vocês estão muito preguiçosos!! Ai ai ai!! Tia ChunLi vai ficar brava!! ;P

Amo vocês!! Continuem lendo e MANDEM REVIEWS!!

Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora**: Own, que capítulo fluffy! E por que foi fluffy? Por que esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo! O quê? Escuto gritos de "viva"? Que esso, gente!!

HiHiHiHihI

Será que vocês gostaram? Estou tão nervosa! Fiquei em dúvida nesse capítulo, porque tem um montão de fic que tem Bailes e um montão de fics onde o Draco canta (inclusive, muitas fics de minha autoria) e tive medo de cair na mesmice, mas resolvi arriscar e inovei (pelo menos acho) quando coloquei Draquitcho flofucho cantando em espanhol? Ai meu Deus que pecado... que esssooooo!

Sim, as músicas... A primeira é da Anastacia e o nome é "I'm outta love"... a segunda é "it's raining men" e eu não sei quem canta originalmente, mas tem várias versões... e a terceira é do Chayanne, "Dejaria Todo", é tão linda essa música, tem até regravação em português...acho que quem canta em português é o Leonardo...

Bem, as traduções estão disponíveis no fim desta nota de autora.

O verso que foi enviado com as flores, na verdade, é uma música do grupo Rouge (estou numa fase tão rouge, aff) e o nome da música é "Vermelho, a cor do amor"... acho tão linda essa música... próximo capítulo vocês vão descobrir quem mandou (aliás, alguma dúvida de quem mandou?hehehehehe)

Agora, vamos aos...

**Agradecimentos** (lembrando que os agradecimentos são feitos na ordem em que recebo as reviews):

Princesa Chi: Chi, queriiiiiiidaaaa, obrigada! Valeu pela força e pelo carinho, viu? Apesar de a gente não se falar mais por msn nem nada (até pq eu vivia trocando de msn e perdi o seu), considero você uma pessoa muito especial, foi uma das primeiras pessoas que conheci nesse mundo de e sempre foi muito legal e prestativa comigo! Espero, sinceramente, que você continue gostando dessas besteiras que eu escrevo... é sempre muito bom receber suas reviews e também ler suas estórias. Sou sua fã, viu? Beijão bem grande!

Pequena Malfoy: Ah, obrigada pela review, mocinha! A Gina às vezes é bem lenta... nessa fic quase sempre... hahahahahaha Obrigada pelo incentivo e por comentar nesta fic, viu? Sinto-me lisonjeada! Espero que continue gostando da fic. Beijos!

Thaty: Obrigada pela review! Concordo, no capítulo passado o Draco foi uma anta completa...hehehe, mas até que nesse capítulo ele melhorou, né? Espero que goste. Beijos!

Jaque Weasley: Obrigada pela review, Jaque!! Nossa, um amigo hacker? Será que ele pode pegar, tipo, 1 milhão da JK e desviar para a minha conta (que, por sinal, anda negativa)? Seria ótimo... hahahahahaha Sim, Japão, porque é longe, mas concordo...então prefiro ir para um lugar onde eu fique incomunicável... tipo, a selva amazônica! Oia aí, e nem preciso sair do país!! Hahahaha Obrigada pelo incentivo e pelos elogios, viu?? Beijão!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Por que tronha? Aliás, o que ser uma "tronha"? Sim, sou bambe –suprema – mor – chefona do mal...você descobriu isso só agora? Tsc tsc... Eu não tô ameaçando, fia... é só que ando meio deprê, cê sabe né! Obrigada pelo apoio, bambexy, te adoro, viu? Beijos!

Lizzie.darcy: Obrigada pela review, moça! Sim, a pobe é lerda, mas até que agora ela acordou pra vida, né? Huahuahauahua Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

Misty Weasley Malfoy: Obrigada pela review!! Sim, bem que eu sabia que quando dissesse que o Lulu (quer dizer, o Lucius) estava aqui em casa, mais especificamente em meu quarto vocês iam entender, porque ele enjoou da Narcisa e quis vir morar comigo... fazer o quê, né se estou podendo! Que esssssooooo... hahahahahaahahhaahhahahaha Aiiinnn obrigada por achar que meu modo de escrever tá melhorando, fico tão alegreeeeee e emocionadaaaa!! : Sim, eu também tenho vontade de ir para o Japão e dar umas sacudidas em Michael Moscovitz, pq eu odiei aquele livro 8 do Diário da Princesa, pq eu passei vários dias triste com o rompimento da Mia com ele... afff... mas eles têm que voltar no livro 10 (que é o último) senão a gente sacode a Meg Cabot!! Espero que continue gostando da estória (da minha, não da do Diário da Princesa...hehehe) Beijos!!

PPTusachan: Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio! Espero que continue apreciando a estória! Beijos.

Veronica D.M: Veronica, obrigadinha pela review! Moça, o problema é que penso que quando as pessoas comentam uma vez e não comentam mais é pq elas deixaram de gostar da minha estorinha... snif snif... Mas entendi o que você disse, as pessoas comentam quando podem, né? Não vou trancar a fic não... agora tá pertinho do final, no máximo faltam 3 capítulos, então nem tem como deixar off... hehehehe Espero que continue gostando. Beijos!

Uffs...cansei!

Obrigada pelas reviews, povoooooooooo lindooooo!!

Beijos e até a próxima atualização (acho que vai ser "É amor ou amizade", mas pode ser o epílogo de "Amor de Primavera", então fiquem atentos!)

**Manu Black**

**OBS.: Essas traduções foram tiradas do site http : / letras (ponto) terra (ponto) com (ponto) br **

**T****RADUÇÃO "I'm outta love"**

Agora cai na real

Não venha clamar o amor que você nunca me deixou sentir

Você devia já saber

Porquê você não trouxe nada real

Vamos,sendo um homem nisso

Não vai te matar

Eu não tenho mais lágrimas para chorar

E eu não consigo aguentar mais

Você sabe que você tem que deixar pra lá

E você sabe

Eu tô fora do amor

Me liberte

E me deixe sair desta miséria

Só me mostre o jeito

para eu conseguir minha vida de novo

Porque você não pode lidar comigo

Disse quantas vezes

Eu tentei salvar esse amor

Mas todas as vezes

Você só me desapontou

Vamos,seja homem nisso

Você vai sobreviver

È verdade que você não sabe lidar com a situação

Diga-me,ontem

Você soube?

Que eu fui quem deixou você ir?

E você sabe

Eu tô fora do amor

Me liberte

E me deixe sair desta miséria

(E me deixe sair desta miséria)

Só me mostre o jeito

para eu conseguir minha vida de novo

Porque você não pode lidar comigo

(Eu disse)Eu tô fora do amor

Me liberte

E me deixe sair desta miséria

(E me deixe sair desta miséria)

Você não pode ver

Baby,você tem que me libertar

Eu tô fora

Me deixe superar você

Do jeito que você me superou

Parece que minha hora chegou

E agora eu tô seguindo em frente

E eu serei mais forte

Eu tô fora do amor

Me liberte

E me deixe sair desta miséria

(E me deixe sair desta miséria)

Só me mostre o jeito

para eu conseguir minha vida de novo

Porque você não pode lidar comigo

(Eu disse)Eu tô fora do amor

Me liberte

E me deixe sair desta miséria

(E me deixe sair desta miséria)

Você não pode ver

Baby,você tem que me libertar

Eu tô fora

Eu tô fora do amor

Me liberte

E me deixe sair desta miséria

(E me deixe sair desta miséria)

Só me mostre o jeito

para eu conseguir minha vida de novo

Porque você não pode lidar comigo

(Eu disse)Eu tô fora do amor

Me liberte

E me deixe sair desta miséria

(E me deixe sair desta miséria)

**TRADUÇÃO DE "It's raining men"**

A umidade está subindo

Barômetro está abaixando

De acordo com todas as fontes

A rua é o lugar para ir

Pois essa noite pela primeira vez

Por volta das dez e meia

Pela primeira vez na história

Vai começar a chover homens

Está chovendo homens

Aleluia

Está chovendo homens, Amém

Eu vou sair para correr e me deixar ficar

Absolutamente encharcada e molhada

Está chovendo homens

Aleluia

Está chovendo homens

De todas as espécies

Altos, loiros, morenos e baixos

Rudes e duros e fortes e médios

Deus abençõe a Mãe Natureza

Ela é uma mulher solteira também

Ela viajou para o céu

E fez o que tinha que fazer

Ensinou a cada anjo

Para rearranjar o céu

Para que então cada e toda mulher

Pudesse encontrar seu cara perfeito

Está chovendo homens

Aleluia

Está chovendo homens

Aleluia

Está chovendo homens, amém

...

Eu sinto o tempo tempestuoso

Mudando já pra começar

Escute o trovão

Não perca sua cabeça

Arranque o telhado e fique na cama

Deus abençõe a Mãe Natureza

Ela é uma mulher solteira também

Ela viajou para o céu

E fez o que tinha que fazer

Ensinou cada anjo

Ela rearranjou o céu

De modo que cada e toda mulher

Pudesse encontrar seu rapaz perfeito

A umidade está subindo

Barômetro está abaixando

De acordo com todas as fontes

A rua é o lugar para ir

Pois essa noite pela primeira vez

Por volta das dez e meia

Pela primeira vez na história

Vai começar a chover homens

Está chovendo homens

Aleluia

Está chovendo homens, Amém

Está chovendo homens

Aleluia

Está chovendo homens

Aleluia

Está chovendo homens, Amém

Está chovendo homens

Aleluia

Está chovendo homens

Aleluia

Está chovendo homens, Amém

Está chovendo homens

Aleluia

**TRADUÇÃO "Dejaría Todo"**

Eu tentei quase de tudo para lhe convencer

Enquanto o mundo se despenca todo aqui em meus pés

Enquanto aprendo com esta solidão que desconheço

Me volto a perguntar se talvez sobreviverei

Porque sem você minha conciência fica gelada e vazia

Porque sem você amor me dei conta que não renascerei

Porque fui muito além do limite da desolação

Meu corpo, minha mente e minha alma já não têm conexão

E eu lhe juro que

Eu deixaria tudo se você ficasse

Minhas crenças, meu passado, minha religião

Depois de tudo está rompendo nossos laços

E deixa em pedaços este coração

Minha pele também a deixaria, meu nome, minha força

Até minha propria vida

E o que mais tenho a perder

Se leva de toda minha fé

Que não deixaria

Doem mais suas coisas boas quando está ausente

Eu sei que é tarde demais para remediar

Não me cai bem usar de dez mil desculpas

Quando definitivamente sei que agora você vai

Mesmo que volte a repetir que estou morrendo dia a dia

Mesmo que você também esteja morrendo não me perdoarás

Mesmo que sem você a desolação chegou ao limite

E meu corpo, minha mente e minha alma...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Quando entrei pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda, encontrei Rony sentado em uma poltrona, olhando para mim com uma expressão (quase) assassina.

"Onde você estava?" – perguntou sem nenhum rodeio.

"Hm..." – pensei – "Não interessa..." – e sorri.

Vi as orelhas dele ficarem mais vermelhas.

"Claro que interessa!" – levantou do sofá e se aproximou de mim – "Eu sou seu irmão mais velho, você me deve satisfações. Onde você estava?" – repetiu.

Não poderia discutir com ele naquele momento, primeiro porque estava tão feliz que não queria brigar e, segundo, porque se ele descobrisse meu namoro não ia durar nem um dia.

"Eu estava no" – fiz uma pausa tentando pensar em algum local acima de qualquer suspeita – "Corujal!" – exclamei e sorri satisfeita.

Ele olhou para o meu rosto atentamente, procurando algum vestígio de mentira e disse:

"No corujal?"

"Sim... aquele lugar onde as corujas ficam, sabe..." – e sorri descaradamente.

"Eu sei o que é o corujal." – e sorriu em resposta – "Mas só acho muito estranho você ir lá a uma hora dessas da manhã..."

"Ah... bem, eu estava dormindo e tal, aí lembrei que tinha que despachar uma coruja urgentemente, sabe..." – falei desviando o olhar.

"Sei, claro..." – fez uma pausa e completou – "E você vestiu o mesmo vestido da noite anterior só para ir ao corujal?"

"Hm... foi!" – falei, a mentira mais ridícula que já contei – "É que ontem cheguei muito tarde e cansada, aí dormi com essa roupa mesmo, e quando acordei fui correndo para o corujal, nem notei com que roupa estava."

Ele me olhou novamente e, agora sério, disse:

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, eu não sou burro. Eu sei que você não estava no corujal... mas se eu descobrir que você passou a noite fora com o Malfoy, juro por Deus que..."

"Ah, Rony, quer saber?" – falei revoltada – "Não te interessa! E não me estressa a essa hora da manhã. Passe bem." – completei e saí para o meu dormitório, ignorando os chamados dele.

Ele não ia conseguir estragar esse meu momento tão feliz... não mesmo!

Quando entrei no quarto, vi que as outras meninas ainda dormiam, por isso, fui silenciosamente até o banheiro e tomei banho, depois me arrumei e desci novamente. Não estava com sono, muito pelo contrário, sentia meu corpo totalmente acordado.

A sala comunal estava quase deserta, exceto por alguns alunos que começavam a descer para o café-da-manhã. Olhei para os lados procurando Scott e Colin, mas não vendo nenhum dos dois (e nem meu querido irmão), decidi ir sozinha para o Salão Principal.

Fiz todo o caminho até lá pensando na noite anterior, por isso sentia que no meu rosto havia um sorriso bobo e quase demente, mas simplesmente não podia conter a felicidade que sentia, era mais forte do que eu.

Quando cheguei no Salão desfiz o sorriso (com um pouco de dificuldade) e sentei à mesa grifinória. Com um olhar discreto fitei a mesa sonserina, mas não encontrei quem procurava, por isso me concentrei totalmente no meu prato. Alguns minutos depois ouvi uma voz gritar da porta do Salão:

"Ginnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Nem precisava olhar... discreto desse jeito só poderia ser o Colin.

Olhei para ele tentando conter o sorriso e fazendo sinal para que ele fizesse silêncio. Colin correu, literalmente, até a mesa e sentou ao meu lado, olhou para mim maliciosamente e eu não consegui mais fingir, sorri abertamente e o ouvi dizer:

"Aiiiiinnnn me conta tudooooo, Gineca!"

"Coliiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... foi tããããão liiiiinnnnnnndoooooo!" - falei enquanto o abraçava.

Sério, nós dois parecíamos doidos...

"O quê? Vocês... vocês fizeram?" – Colin perguntou com um olhar muito sugestivo.

"Eca! Não, mongol! Claro que não!" – falei, indignada.

"Ah bom, assim você seria muito fácil, queridinha. Agora me conta tuuuuuudoooo!"

"Fala baixo, Colin!" – pedi.

Suspirei sonhadora e então narrei tudo o que tinha acontecido, com todos os detalhes, e, ao final, Colin disse:

"Ai que linnnnnndooooooooo..." – falou enquanto me abraçava com força.

"Eu seiiiiiii..." – falei, feliz.

"Ainnnnn... bem que falei para o Draco cantar aquela música..." – Colin disse e logo se arrependeu de ter uma boca tão grande.

"O quê? Você disse?" – perguntei.

"Er... sim, Ginny..." – respondeu envergonhado – "Faz um tempinho que ele pediu minha ajuda para te conquistar e sabe... era para o seu bem!"

Olhei para ele séria durante alguns minutos até que abri um sorrisão e o abracei com força.

"Obrigadaaaa, você é um gênio, amigo!"

Após o café, Colin, Scott e eu decidimos ir para o jardim, porque Rony tinha sentado perto de nós e ia começar a brigar novamente, por isso, nos esconderíamos debaixo da árvore mais distante.

Saímos do Salão, Colin e Scott andavam na frente conversando, enquanto eu, totalmente desnorteada, flutuava em direção aos jardins, até que a sombra de alguém muito mais alto do que eu se colocou na minha frente. Olhei para a pessoa e no mesmo instante meu coração disparou e o meu sorriso demente escancarou. Era muito ridículo...

"Oi..." – falei parecendo uma doente mental.

"Olá." – ele sorriu e já ia me dar um beijo quando virei o rosto e disse:

"Aqui não... meu irmão está com os olhos colados em mim, não gostou nada de ver a hora que voltei."

"O seu irmão é muito ridículo." – Draco falou ficando ao meu lado e continuamos a andar em direção aos jardins.

"Concordo com você." – sorri e senti que a mão de Draco apertava a minha.

Andamos em silêncio até o jardim. Colin e Scott resolveram ficar vigiando nos bancos mais na frente, enquanto Draco e eu sentávamos em um lugar mais afastado. Antes de nos sentarmos, ele olhou para mim e tirou do bolso das vestes uma flor vermelha, igualzinha aquelas que tinha recebido no dia anterior.

"Então foi você quem mandou as flores?" – perguntei sorrindo.

"Sim... gostou?"

"Adorei!" - e dei um beijinho nos lábios dele, mas antes que pudesse me afastar ele segurou minha cintura com firmeza e aprofundou mais o beijo.

Mais uma vez senti que o chão em que eu pisava tinha desaparecido, por isso me agarrei ao pescoço dele com mais força.

Ficamos no jardim a manhã inteira, só nos separamos na hora do almoço. Draco queria sentar na mesa da Grifinória comigo, mas não era bom afrontar o Rony assim, quando ele estava tão disposto a brigar, por isso, depois de muito tempo consegui convencê-lo a nos sentarmos em mesas diferentes, sem levantar suspeitas.

Quando as aulas começaram novamente, após as férias de fim de ano, os encontros com Draco reduziram drasticamente, uma vez que tudo parecia estar contra nós. Ele estava se dedicando aos N.I.E.M's e eu estava mais preocupada com minhas tarefas, cada vez mais extensas e mais complicadas; além disso, ele tinha os treinos de quadribol, tínhamos as rondas de monitores (era raro fazermos juntos a ronda) e, por fim, tinha o Rony que estava muito empenhado em me vigiar.

Era ridículo, mas Rony parecia minha sombra, ia me seguindo por todos os lados e eu, já muito cansada disso, em um belo dia que ele me acompanhava para a aula de Feitiços, perguntei:

"Rony, qual o seu problema?" – parei, olhando para ele.

"Nenhum... apenas estou te fazendo companhia."

"E você já me perguntou se desejo companhia? Principalmente a SUA?" – perguntei, tentando manter a calma.

"Claro que quer, afinal sou seu irmão."

"Rony," – respirei fundo e comecei a contar "um unicórnio", "dois unicórnios"... "vinte milhões de unicórnios", mas não deu certo, porque consegui ficar mais nervosa – "Por favor, deixa de me seguir, vai viver a sua vida e me deixa em paz, eu quero respirar, quero viver! Vê se me erra!" – e saí de perto dele com passos apressados, entrei na sala de Feitiços e sentei sozinha, longe de todos.

Nem preciso dizer que a aula foi um horror, nem sei qual foi o feitiço que o prof.Flitwick ensinou, só posso falar que errei tudo e até coloquei fogo em uns livros do professor, porque eu estava com tanta raiva do Rony que era capaz de matar.

Saí da sala muito disposta a faltar a próxima aula, Estudo dos Trouxas, mas nem foi preciso muito trabalho, porque assim que coloquei meus pezinhos para fora alguém me puxou para uma sala deserta. No começo fiquei assustada, mas logo depois vi que era só o Draco, infelizmente ele tinha escolhido uma péssima hora para a gente se encontrar.

"Oi." – falei desanimada, enquanto sentia as mãos dele na minha cintura.

"O que foi, não está feliz em me ver?"

"Não é isso, Draco. É o Rony..."

Vi que o sorriso dele logo se desfez, ele tirou as mãos de mim e se afastou:

"Seu irmão... sempre seu irmão..."

"O quê?" – perguntei confusa.

"Seu irmão sempre está atrapalhando a gente. É por causa dele que temos que nos encontrar escondidos, e também é por isso que nos vemos ocasionalmente, só quando ele deixa. E até no momento que encontro para te ver, ele atrapalha, quando você começa a falar..."

"Mas..."

"Ginny, por que nós não podemos assumir isso para todos?"

Olhei para ele como se ele tivesse consumido ervas ilegais e disse:

"O Rony..."

"O seu irmão! Sempre ele!" – falou exaltado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Draco, o problema..." – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu novamente.

"O problema é que você não tem coragem de assumir o que sente por mim... usa sempre o seu irmão, sempre ele como desculpa."

"Draco, isso não é verdade..."

"Assim não dá mais..." – continuou a falar como se eu nem tivesse aberto a boca – "Enquanto você não souber o que quer, não dá mais para continuar." – Draco disse essa última parte olhando para mim.

"O que você está querendo dizer?" – perguntei devagar, sentindo que meu estômago dava cambalhotas.

"Eu quero viver esse amor, Ginny. Quero poder ficar com você livremente, sem que isso pareça um crime. Acho melhor não nos vermos mais enquanto você não souber o que quer para você."

"Você quer que eu escolha entre você e meu irmão?"

"Não... você pode ter os dois, é só querer e ter coragem para isso... agora já vou, tenho aula de Transfiguração." – falou e logo em seguida saiu da sala.

Fiquei ali, tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido...

Tinha acabado de perder meu namorado e a culpa era toda do meu irmão.

Sentei no chão da sala e esperei que a hora do jantar chegasse, não tinha mais a mínima condição de ir para a aula. Depois do que pareceram horas, o sinal tocou e eu, lentamente, caminhei para o Salão Principal. Antes de entrar, ouvi Rony atrás de mim, ele reclamava pelo que tinha falado antes, mandava ter respeito e outras idiotices. Nem respondi ao que ele dizia, apenas ouvia. Sentei à mesa grifinória e olhei para a mesa sonserina, Draco estava lá, ele não parecia nem um pouco feliz, ao seu lado estava Crabble (mas poderia ser o Goyle, nunca sei a diferença entre os dois) e do outro lado estava Pansy Parkinson, ela tinha um braço apoiado no ombro dele e estava quase deitada em cima dele.

Meu sangue esquentou, aquela vaca não podia estar fazendo aquilo com ele, não com o MEU namorado.

"Ginny, para quem você está olhando?" – ouvi a voz de Rony dizer – "O Malfoy? O que você tem com ele?"

Já estava cheia de Rony, por isso virei para ele e disse:

"Ele é meu namorado." – era a algumas horas atrás, pelo menos.

"O QUÊ?" – vociferou – "Você não pode..."

"Rony" – levantei da cadeira e disse – "Posso sim." – e saí.

Andei apressada, os olhos fixos em Pansy que parecia estar cada vez mais próxima dele, eu ia estrangular aquela garota, ela ia aprender a não mexer nas minhas coisas. Parei atrás dos dois e, com fingida delicadeza, tirei os braços dela de cima dele e disse:

"Com licença." – e me sentei entre os dois.

Draco ficou me olhando com uma cara confusa e Pansy estava prestes a me azarar, quando, sorrindo, perguntei:

"Algum problema, queridinha?"

"Weasley, sua mesa não é essa..." – a cara de buldogue disse ríspida.

"Claro que sei disso, Parkinson, mas MEU" – gritei – "NAMORADO" – voltei a falar normalmente – "está sentado aqui e quero me sentar com ele."

"Hahaha" – a buldogue deu uma risada de desdém – "É claro que ele não é seu namorado."

Sorri de volta e disse:

"Ah não é?" – virei para Draco, que ainda estava atordoado e o beijei com vontade.

A verdade é que me sentia nervosa, porque não sabia qual seria a reação dele, mas logo relaxei quando ele reagiu me beijando de volta, com a mesma intensidade. O salão de repente ficou em silêncio, eu sentia que todos olhavam para nós dois, mas eu não me importava com mais nada...

Quando nos separamos, olhei para ele e, num tom de voz um pouco mais alto que um sussurro, disse:

"Desculpa, Draco, eu..."

"Não fala nada..." – e me beijou de novo, dessa vez sob palmas da platéia que assistia, também ouvi uns gritos que pertenciam a Rony, mas nem me importei, ele não ia mais me atrapalhar.

#

**Será que ele é?**

#

Depois daquele dia no Salão Principal tudo ficou mais fácil. Agora éramos livres para nos encontramos onde e quando queríamos. Consegui convencer Rony a me deixar em paz, tudo bem que tive uma certa ajuda da Mione, pois só ela conseguia domá-lo.

Os meses passaram rapidamente e, assim, mais um ano foi encerrado. Harry, Rony, Mione e Draco se formaram com ótimas notas e, sinceramente, fiquei feliz por todos, tudo bem, no fundo do meu coração havia uma esperança de que Draco ia repetir alguma matéria, assim ele ficaria na Escola por mais um ano e nós dois nos formaríamos juntos.

Eu sei que é muito idiota pensar isso, mas tinha muito medo que quando Draco fosse para o curso de curandeiro conhecesse várias pessoas, dentre elas, garotas muito mais bonitas e interessantes do que eu. Claro que não falei nada disso para ele, mas qual é! Nós estaríamos a milhões de quilômetros de distância...

Nas férias de verão Draco foi até a minha casa para falar com meus pais, Rony, Fred e Jorge bem que tentaram pregar peças nele, mas ele já estava alertado para não receber nenhum caramelo ou nenhuma comida vinda deles... Tirando os atentados (frustrados) contra ele, a visita foi ótima. Meu pai permitiu o namoro, ele estava meio relutante, mas mamãe, daquele jeito bem amável convenceu-o do contrário.

Também fui até a casa de Draco e conheci a mãe dele. Sra. Malfoy, ou Narcisa (como ela disse para chamá-la) era bem melhor do que pensei, acho que ela ficava oprimida pela presença do Sr.Malfoy, que descanse em paz.

Passamos o verão inteiro nos vendo, sempre passeando pelo Beco Diagonal ou pelo mundo trouxa, onde tínhamos a companhia de Scott e Colin.

Então as férias chegaram ao final e eu sentia meu coração se quebrando em mil pedacinhos, ele ia arranjar outra e disso tinha certeza absoluta. Ele foi até a estação e nos despedimos (pelo menos eu), como se estivesse partindo para Azkaban ou para outro lugar que não tivesse mais volta.

Colin, Scott e eu ocupamos uma cabine no fim do trem e, enquanto os dois conversavam animados, eu olhava a paisagem pela janela, cabisbaixa.

"O que houve, Gi?" – Scott perguntou preocupado.

"Nada não..." – falei tentando sorrir.

"É saudade do Draco, né, miga?" – Colin perguntou – "Mas vocês vão se ver no Natal e, tipo, faltam só uns três meses, tá pertinho..."

Olhei para ele e sorri, mas não era engraçado.

Não mesmo, meu namorado ia arranjar outra e isso era muito triste.

Quando chegamos em Hogwarts eu tinha ficado pior, porque naquele instante culpava aquela Escola idiota por me separar de Draco, odiava tudo e todos ali... Sentamos à mesa Grifinória e logo os anões do primeiro ano entraram com Flitwick a frente deles, com o banquinho e o chapéu. A seleção começou e depois do que pareceram séculos, o último aluno foi selecionado e McGonagall falou:

"Sejam bem vindos" – e blá blá blá, não estava muito afim de ouvir o que ela dizia.

Depois de falar muito, o jantar foi liberado, não tinha muita fome, por isso esperei que tudo terminasse para ir para o quarto e dormir.

E eu estava quase subindo as escadas para ir para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória quando senti que alguém me puxava no meio da multidão de alunos que tentava subir. Entramos em uma sala abandonada e já ia gritar quando ouvi uma voz, que sempre fazia meu coração dançar tango dentro peito, dizer:

"_Lumus_."

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" – sorri e o abracei.

"Eu estudo aqui." – e sorriu malicioso.

"Sei, isso foi no ano passado, Draco!"

"É sério, eu estudo aqui... pedi ao professor Snape um estágio de um ano, assim, além de aprofundar meu conhecimento em Poções, ficarei perto de você, de olho nos idiotas que queiram se aproximar da MINHA namorada..."

Aquilo foi a melhor coisa que ele me disse, depois disso o sorriso idiota voltou aos meus lábios, estava muito feliz, não conseguiria imaginar felicidade maior do que aquela.

#

**Será que ele é?**

#

Mais um ano passou e Draco e eu continuamos juntos, claro, eu o amava cada vez mais e tinha absoluta certeza que ele sentia o mesmo. Colin e Scott também continuavam juntos e eu me sentia muito feliz pelos dois, eram o casal perfeito, depois de mim e Draco, claro!

Foi com muita surpresa que recebi meus N.I.E.M's, nota máxima em todas as matérias, o que foi totalmente decepcionante para os gêmeos, mas meus pais ficaram nas nuvens quando souberam.

A formatura em Hogwarts não era uma festa de gala, nem nada do tipo. Era mais uma pequena comemoração, porque nós, alunos, íamos nos livrar dos professores, e eles não iam mais nos ver, isso sempre era motivo de alegria. Então nem fiquei preocupada com isso, com a formatura, quero dizer, porque nem era tão importante.

A cerimônia começou com a diretora falando da honra que era formar mais uma turma e que se sentia muito feliz e blábláblá, e mais uma vez dormi durante o discurso dela. No final, recebemos aqueles canudos fakes, que tinham um pergaminho em branco, mas simbolizavam um diploma, depois, o jantar foi iniciado e, até aquele momento, achei esta a parte mais interessante.

Mas é que eu nem sabia o que viria a seguir.

Colin, Scott, eu e Draco estávamos voltando para a Torre Grifinória. Quando íamos subir a escada de pedra, Draco me puxou para o lado e disse para os garotos:

"Posso falar com ela por um instante?"

Eles nos deixaram sozinhos e então olhei para ele.

"O que houve?"

"Eu preciso... preciso te perguntar uma coisa." – falou e parecia desconcertado.

"Sim... pode falar."

Ele suspirou e eu fiquei tensa com aquilo, o que poderia ser? Ele não ia terminar, ia?

"Eu estive pensando e acho que as coisas não podem continuar como estão, Ginny." – suspiro – "Eu já me formei e você também, não podemos mais continuar namorando como dois adolescentes."

Alow? Eu ainda era adolescente... e... qual o mal nisso?

"E então, quero te perguntar se..." – suspiro – "Você aceita casar comigo?"

E naquela hora tudo ficou escuro.

Porque eu desmaiei.

#

**Será que ele é?**

#

**Nota da Beta- Reader:** Ô menina má!! Como você pôde desmaiar a Gina numa hora tão imprópria?! AFFEE!! Você é péssima, sabia?? Mas eu te amo, amiga!! Hahahahahahaha!! Continua essa bagaça logo, entendido?? Senão vai rolar uma retaliação!!

Pretty people que lê e comenta: obrigada por vocês existirem!! Continuem deixando reviews pra Manu que ela ama todas, ok??

E EU AMO TODOS VOCÊS!! \o/

Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

#

**Nota da Autora**: Sim, eu sou má e eu amo muito ser má! Hahahaha Numa review de uma outra fic, me disseram que sou pior que Comensal da Morte, ah gente, não precisa elogiar tanto! Hahahahahahaha

Sério, esse foi o penúltimo capítulo, quase um filho que eu dei a luz, ô capítulozinho difícil de escrever! Corri com os fatos, mas acho que no final ficou meio legalzinho. No próximo, o desfecho... oh! Que surpresa! O que acontecerá? Hein? Hein? Não sei, leiam e saberão!

Hihihihi

**Agradecimentos:**

Thaty: Oi, moça! Obrigada por mais uma review! Então, ele é mesmo idiota, mas nós não vivemos sem ele, não é mesmo? Hehehehe Beijos!

Jaque Weasley: Jaqueeeee, obrigada pela review! Sim, se eu pudesse também arrancava pedaços do Draco, tipo, todo o pedaço da cabeça aos pés! Hehehehe Pois é! Esse foi o penúltimo e eu estou, realmente, triste, essa fic é uma das minhas preferidas! Esse capítulo demorei a postar, mas o último sairá mais rápido, com certeza! Beijão, querida e continua lendo! Hehehehe

Pequena Malfoy: Oieee, obrigada pela review! Sim, também acho que foi inédito o Draquinho fofuxo (hahahaha) cantando em espanhol, que bom que você aprovou, tive medo que vocês não gostassem! Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Beijão!

Nathoca Malfoy: Nathocaaa, obrigada pela review, miga! Uma semana? Você tá sumida há séculos! Aliás, cadê capítulo novo da sua fic?? Eu amo aquela fic! :( Muito obrigada por ler a fic e pelos elogios! Beijocas!

Chunli Weasley Malfoy: Bambexy, obrigada pela review, doida! Que ótimo, eu estou no dicionário! Onde tem o vocábulo "tronha" tem o nome emanuela? Meu Deus, que emoção! HahahahahaClaro que você estaria ao meu lado, lembre-se do meu poder de convencimento (emanuela mostrando o punho fechado)...hehehehe! Atualização demorou dessa vez, mas não tardará da próxima! Beijocas, miga!!

Misty Weasley Malfoy: Mistttttyyyy, obrigada pela review, querida! Meu Deus, você chorou de novo? Páááára, moça! Senão eu vou chorar por fazer os leitores chorarem!Você sempre me ameaçando, que éééésso! Vou ter que pedir seguranças particulares! Hehehehe Desculpa aí a demora, mas estava bloqueada, sem idéia nenhuma! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijão!

Lily Angel 88: Lilyyy, obrigada pela review!!Sim, ele cantando em espanhol, pelo menos na minha mente maluca, é tudo de bom! Nem gosto de imaginar...hahaha Muito muito obrigada pelos elogios e fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, espero que continue gostando! Beijocas!

Princesa Chi: Chiiiiii, obrigada pela review, miga! Suas fics loucas? Suas fics são ótimas, sou sua fã! (sem puxar saco, nem nada, falando sério) Você escreve muito bem! :) Falando nisso, quando tem atualização sua?? Espero que não demore! E tomara que continue gostando desta fic minha e de outras que virão e que estão vindo! Beijão!

Well...

Eu tinha algo importante para falar, mas esqueci...

Ah sim! Huahuahua

Eu postei duas fics novas "Até que nossos parentes nos separem" e "O preço do Amor", se depois vocês quiserem ir lá e dar uma olhada, eu deixo hein! Hahahahaha Visitas sempre são bem vindas, também em "É amor ou amizade".

Bem, gente que eu amooooo, até a próxima com o último capítulo da fic e o SIM da Ginny.

Ou o NÃO, quem sabe!

Hehehehe

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

"Ginny?" – ouvi a voz de Draco perguntar.

"Ginny?" – Colin chamou – "Ai meu Deus, ela está morta!" – concluiu, exagerado.

Abri os olhos lentamente, e vi três rostos me fitando atentamente. Quando Colin e Scott me viram acordar, logo abriram um sorriso e soltaram a respiração, já Draco continuou sério.

"Você está bem?" – Colin perguntou.

"Sim, ótima." – respondi para ele – "E você, está bem?" – perguntei a Draco.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e depois os três me ajudaram a levantar do chão. Ainda sentia uma tontura bem leve, por isso, subi as escadas amparada por Colin e Scott, enquanto Draco se mantinha atrás de nós, calado.

Eu não estava entendendo porque ele estava tão estranho e nem lembrava o que tinha acontecido, por isso nem poderia saber se a culpa era minha ou não. Quando chegamos ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, me virei para ele e disse:

"O que houve?"

"Nada." – respondeu sem olhar para mim.

"Garotos." – falei para Colin e Scott – "Podem ir, tenho que falar com o Draco."

Os dois assentiram e nos deixaram a sós.

"E então? O que realmente aconteceu?"

"Você não lembra?" – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

"Não."

Ele bagunçou os cabelos, um sinal claro de que estava nervoso, e disse:

"Bem, nós estávamos saindo da sua formatura. Você lembra?"

"Sim... lembro..."

"Então, eu fiz uma pergunta... uma pergunta importante..."

"Sei..." – falei, mas nem lembrava de nada.

"Você lembra?" – perguntou, ansioso.

"Hm... não."

"Não acredito, não acredito que você não lembra." – suspirou e continuou – "Eu te pedi em casamento."

E então senti que o mundo começou a rodar novamente, me desequilibrei, mas, graças a Merlim, ele era bem ágil, me pegou na hora em que ia cair no chão.

"Qual o seu problema?" – perguntou com raiva.

"Casamento?" – perguntei, agora sim, lembrando de tudo.

"Sim... tipo, um noivo, uma noiva, alianças, um juiz, sua família, minha família..." – falou como se estivesse conversando com um retardado.

Isso me fez ficar com raiva, afinal, eu sabia o que era um casamento!

"Solta." – falei e ele logo obedeceu – "Para a sua informação, eu sei o que é um casamento... só não entendi porquê você quer casar comigo."

Ele pareceu indignado e com uma cara de desdém, que eu não gostei nada, disse:

"E agora para casar deve existir um motivo específico?"

"Claro que sim! Casar só por que você quer não é o suficiente." – falei, alterada.

"Pois para mim isso já é o bastante." – ele falou também alterado.

"Ah é?" – perguntei em tom de desafio – "Pois aqui vai sua resposta: Não!"

Olhei para ele e logo me arrependi. Ele tinha uma expressão que parecia desapontamento e decepção, parecia que ele tinha levado um soco no estômago.

"Não?" – perguntou, mas notei que a voz dele estava um pouco rouca.

Agora, me diz! Quem, no mundo, vai atrás de saber o motivo que seu namorado tem para querer se casar com você?

Quem, QUEM?

Só eu mesmo! Eu, com essa minha boca enorme e descontrolada...

As pessoas normais que amam seus namorados respondem um "Sim" e aí eles se beijam e são felizes para sempre.

Ah, mas eu não sou normal, não é mesmo?

"Não..." – ele se virou e eu me apressei em dizer – "Não, eu não quis dizer não..." – completei, tornando tudo mais confuso.

"O que então?" – perguntou se virando e me olhando atentamente – "Você não me ama? Não acredita que meu amor seja verdadeiro? Depois de tudo que aconteceu, de tudo que passamos juntos..."

Senti meus olhos arderem, era incrível como sempre conseguia estragar as coisas que estavam perfeitas.

"Eu te amo, Draco e sei que você me ama, só fiquei nervosa..." – falei, sem jeito.

"E então? Qual a sua resposta?" – aproximou-se e olhando fixamente para mim disse – "Você aceita se casar comigo?"

"Aceito." – a resposta saiu naturalmente e sorri, agora sentia que as lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto.

Ele devolveu o sorriso e colocou uma mão dentro do bolso das vestes, de lá tirou uma caixinha verde escura. Abriu-a e dentro tinha duas alianças de ouro, com nossos nomes gravados na parte interna de cada uma.

Draco pegou uma das alianças e colocou no meu dedo anelar direito, depois fiz o mesmo com ele. Nos olhamos novamente e nos abraçamos, felizes...

**#**

**Será que ele é?**

**#**

Em um domingo de julho decidimos contar a "novidade" aos nossos familiares, e tipo, Draco tinha sorte por ter só um familiar, eu tinha que contar a oito pessoas, sem falar nos amigos e nas cunhadas... Por isso, para não sermos injustos, resolvemos promover um jantar que reunisse as duas famílias: Weasley e Malfoy. Para nossa grande surpresa não saiu ninguém ferido e no final, depois das lágrimas da minha mãe e da mãe dele, todos aceitaram a notícia muito bem.

E acho que eles ainda tinham esperanças do casamento não acontecer, já que decidimos casar somente quando tivéssemos nos formado: ele, curandeiro, e eu, em Direito da Magia.

Anunciamos a data do casamento depois de três anos e nunca vi minha família tão triste. Quando falo família, entenda: meus irmãos, eles não aceitam o Draco, nem que ele saia por aí distribuindo doces para crianças.

O dia do casamento chegou, o último dia de maio, um sábado de manhã ensolarada. Decidimos casar na Grécia, Draco tinha uma propriedade lá, onde havia um penhasco com vista para o mar, o lugar perfeito para se casar. No lugar haviam tendas onde os convidados ficavam e uma espécie de altar onde ficaria o juiz e os noivos, quer dizer, Draco e eu.

Eu estava tão nervosa, mas acho que isso é normal em qualquer mulher prestes a casar com o seu príncipe encantado. Eu sei! Princípe encantado, é tão cafona! Mas então... quando terminei de me vestir, olhei para a imagem refletida e fiquei impressionada, vai parecer algo bem malfoyesco, mas eu estava linda!

Meu vestido era de um tom perolado e era bem simples, nada de vestidos exagerados, com calda enorme e saias pesadas, escolhi um vestido normal, que poderia ser usado em qualquer lugar. O detalhe especial dele era que tinha alguns detalhes como se fossem rendados. Escolhi uma sandália alta da mesma cor e quanto ao cabelo, estava parcialmente preso.

Olhei para o lado e vi que minha mãe e Narcisa (ela tinha insistido em me ajudar) me olhavam com lágrimas nos olhos.

"O que foi? Tá feio?" – perguntei preocupada.

"Você está linda, filha." – mamãe disse enquanto me abraçava.

"Está maravilhosa, querida." – Narcisa disse e também me abraçou.

Tentei controlar o choro para não desfazer a maquiagem e sorri:

"Então, o Draco já está lá no altar?"

"Sim, querida." – Narcisa respondeu – "Acho melhor você ir também. E nós também, Molly, vamos." – e as duas saíram.

Olhei mais uma vez para o espelho e sorri, peguei o buquê de rosas e saí do quarto, encontrei meu pai me esperando e, juntos, descemos para o local do casamento.

Andamos lentamente em direção ao altar onde Draco estava, lindo como sempre, trajando vestes pretas, o que me deu vontade de rir (afinal ele sempre vestia essa cor). Ele sorria, mas também parecia bastante nervoso. Quando papai me entregou a ele, sorrimos e esperamos o juiz falar.

Eu estava tão, mas tão feliz, que nem consegui assimilar o que o homem dizia, só tinha certeza que ele estava falando porque a boca dele mexia, e, então, quando ele me perguntou alguma coisa, nem notei, porque eu nem ouvi, só conseguia sorrir.

"Ginny?" – Draco me deu um cutucão.

"Ai, quê?" – perguntei, desorientada.

"Ele te fez uma pergunta." – Draco disse pelo canto da boca.

Olhei para o homem e ele repetiu:

"Você, Ginevra Molly Weasley, deseja, de livre e espontânea vontade, casar com Draco Lucius Malfoy, durante a vida inteira, em todos os momentos, bons ou ruins, até que a morte os separe?"

"Sim." – respondi.

O homem sorriu e fez a mesma pergunta a Draco, depois disso, juntamos as mãos e, o juiz apontando a varinha para elas, fez que laços invisíveis envolvessem-nas, depois disso os convidados aplaudiram e fomos declarados marido e mulher.

A festa aconteceu no jardim da propriedade e, exceto por algumas tentativas de Fred e Jorge em usarem Draco como cobaia para novos produtos, tudo deu certo, eu não conseguia pensar em uma forma de me sentir mais feliz, mais completa.

**#**

**Será que ele é?**

**#**

Já estávamos casados a dois anos quando vi que poderia ser muito mais feliz. Descobri que esperava nosso primeiro filho e nem precisa dizer o quanto Draco ficou satisfeito com a notícia e, claro, eu também.

O bebê chegou no décimo sexto dia de dezembro, era um menino loirinho de olhos azuis a quem, depois de muitas brigas, decidimos dar o nome de Bryan.

Agora sim nossa família estava completa e feliz.

**#**

**Será que ele é?**

**#**

_(Seis anos depois)_

Sentei no banco do jardim da família Malfoy. Draco, eu e Bryan estávamos passando férias lá, já que Narcisa andava doente e pediu a nós que ficássemos lá durante alguns dias. Vi Bryan brincando com Tiny, o elfo da família.

Passei a mão na minha barriga, já estava com seis meses de gestação, nosso segundo bebê, preferimos não saber o sexo do bebê até o nascimento. Sorri lembrando da época em que estava grávida de Bryan e Draco fazia todos os meus gostos, inclusive os mais estranhos, como comer feijõezinhos de todos os sabores com whisky de fogo.

Ele sempre fazia tudo por mim. Draco, quero dizer. Lembrei da época em que nos conhecemos e eu tinha a certeza absoluta de que ele era gay. Nesse momento Bryan se aproximou com Tiny e ouvi o que diziam:

"Ah, queridinhaaa" – Bryan disse – "Adoooooro flores brancas, ela são tão bonitinhas..."

Ai não, ai não, ai não.

Tentei me convencer de que aquilo era fruto da minha imaginação, não poderia ser.

Talvez Bryan estivesse andando muito na companhia de Colin e era ele quem estava ensinando a falar daquele jeito.

"Então, eu falei para minha mami para comprar um xampu para cabelos especiais, como os meus, que sou linda e loira..." – Bryan continuou.

E observei o meu filho andando. Ele, definitivamente, parecia ser... mas... e se fosse só imitando o jeito de Colin?

Não tenho preconceito, veja bem, amo o meu filho e continuarei a amá-lo de qualquer forma, só temo que ele sofra...

Naquele momento tentei não pensar em nada, mas tive a certeza de que "Será que ele é?", é a pergunta que vai martelar na minha cabeça sempre. A vida inteira.

**FIM**

**#**

**Será que ele é?**

**#**

**Nota da Beta-Reader: **Amiguetes!! Que capítulo mais foda!! Amei esse final!! Ficou ótemo!! E você preocupada!! Nem precisava, heim??

Gentem, amores da minha vida, comentem, ok?? Não se esqueçam que essa é sua última chance!! hehehehehehehehe!! Deixem muitas reviews, pois a Manu merece!! Isso é que faz ela escrever sempre esses capítulos tão lindos!!

Amo vocês!!

Até a próxima!!

Beijos!! \o/

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

#

**Nota da Autora:** Tristeza, gente... muito triste acabar essa fanfic, foi uma das que mais gostei de escrever. Bem, no começo tinha uma idéia de escrever algo um pouco diferente, mas no meio do caminho aconteceram tantas coisas (principalmente uma perda muito grande que sofri uma semana após colocar o primeiro capítulo no ar) e a fic acabou ficando diferente e, sei lá, acho que ficou legalzinha.

Quanto a esse final, quem me deu a idéia foi a Veronica, porque ela quer uma continuação e, tipo, não sei se vou fazer, acho que vocês não merecem tamanha tortura, mas aí fica um gancho, poderá ter ou não uma parte dois dessa estória maluca.

Estou nervosa com a opinião de vocês sobre o final, preferi não colocar aquelas frases "e eles viveram felizes para sempre..." porque a fic inteira foi comédia e sei lá, achei melhor terminar assim...hehehe Espero mesmo que vocês gostem!

Agradeço muito a todos que comentaram, cada comentário para mim foi precioso porque me faz aprender e me incentiva a continuar.

**Agradecimentos: **

À minha Beta-Reader, Sub-Bambesha-Chefa, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy : minha beta maravilhosa, minha melhor amiga que sempre está lendo minhas idiotices e aprovando. Muito obrigada pela força!

À Princesa Chi, Jaque Weasley, Pequena Malfoy, Veronica D.M, Thaty, Misty Weasley Malfoy, Nathoca Malfoy, Lilly Angel88, Jane Alves: que sempre estiveram postando reviews para essa pobre autora desamparada. Valeu gente!!

À Gisele Weasley, Lauh Malfoy, Denise Malfoy, Musa-Sama, lizzie.darcy, Liara, Caah LisLis, Fini Felton, Catarine, Ginny Danae Malfoy, Meygan Kaname, Dani Sly, Luna Pietra, Lundeen, Fenf, Slytherin Princess, ab-getirana, Miaka, Malfoy's Girlfriend, NelianaMalfoy, Kaliope S.Black, ceelah, Jay Takanori, Juzinha Malfoy, Nani Slytherin 815, Yuuko, Bel Black, DéH, Mih Malfoy, lydhyamsf, Bia Landgraf, Kari Maehara, sté, PPTusachan, Enio (que só comentou uma vez, hein...seiseisei!hahahaha): A maioria só postou no começo e se perdeu até o final (ou só no final), mas mesmo assim, agradeço a atenção de vocês também. Muito obrigada por dedicarem uns minutinhos para lerem minha história e deixarem reviews! Obrigadão!

Bem, gente, MUITO MUITO OBRIGADA!

E desculpem se o final não ficou de acordo com o que esperavam, fiz o melhor que pude.

Beijos e até a próxima,

**Manu Black**


End file.
